Hunting A Dream
by Yileen
Summary: This is just the same story everyone knows. I just added a girl in the beginning is all. Nothing else much to say. First Story- Please Review!
1. Part 1 Of The Exam

Hi, everyone! So this is my first fanfic, and it probably sucks. But I would still very much like people to review and comment on it. Good and Bad. I mean what's the worst someone could

say? It sucks? I already said that it just might. ^.^ Tell me what you think!

This is just the same story as the Anime and Manga only with my oc in it. It starts when Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio first get to the Hunter Exam and meets Tonpa. It ends where the Anime

episode 6 ends. I think it was number 6...anyways:

Hunter x Hunter was created by Yoshihiro Togashi. I just own my OC.

Also, Thank you to RhiannonWolf for correcting me about Hisoka.

* * *

#1: Exam 1, Part 1

"Wow, look at all the people.", Gon said as he looked around the room watching all the others scan and size him up. So many of them were so strange looking.

"Yup, there's a lot of them.", Leorio said doing as the same thing that Gon had done. "They all look like freaks to me."

"How many people do you think are here?"

"With you three, 405 total.", a new voice said. It came from behind the three newest members of the Hunter Exam. He held out his arm and smiled while introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Tonpa. #16 this year."

"Hi, Tonpa! I'm Gon! And that's Kurapika and Leorio.", Gon said pointing to himself and to his two friends beside him.

"It's always nice to meet some friendly newbie's. A lot of Rookies are all serious and distrusting most of the time.", Tonpa told the three as he went to each person shaking there hands. Leorio was the only one who didn't shake the man's hand.

"How did you know this was our first time here?", Leorio asked in place of a hand shake. He looked the shorter man over.

"Well I haven't seen any of you guys here any of the other times I've been here. And I never forget a face. So it's pretty easy to pick out Newbies. Plus you three-" Tonpa's explanation was cut short from a pain-filled scream that echoed through the underground room. It silenced every noise but the sound of blood dripping to the floor followed by a body. Falling to his knees the owner cried out in pain. His arms from the elbow down were on the floor not too far from him.

"What the hell was that?", Leorio questioned with him mouth open.

"Oh, great. That Lunatic is back again this year..."

"What do you mean 'again'?", Leorio still had his mouth open in shock.

"I thought everybody would know.", Tonpa sighed. "#44: Hisoka the Magician. He's one bad dude. He was here last year, almost passed, too. But he got kicked out because he killed almost an Examiner he didn't like."

Gon swallowed hard. He turned, looking at the magician smiling and giggling from the harm he just caused.

"What? If he did that last year then why is he able to come back this year?"

"Anybody can come back and try again if they fail.", a small strange looking man said. He handed Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon number pins like the one Tonpa had. There numbers 403, 404, and 405 were now on their shirts. And then the small man walked off.

"Oh, man. Freaks, Weirdo's, and more Freaks...Just my luck."

"As long as you stay away from him Hisoka you will be fine. I've managed to stay alive all the years I've taken this test. You guys will be fine.", Tonpa reassured them.

"Wait, just how many times have you taken the Hunt-"

"This is my 35th go at it.", Tonpa finished Leorio's question before he could finish it himself.

"35.", Kurapika and Leorio stuttered, their jaws hit the floor and their eye's went wide.

"35! That's amazi-", Gon's excitement was cut off by an annoying ear bursting ringing. It came from what looked like a shrunken head keychian. It was held by a mouth less man in a red velvet suit (I think it looks velvet-ish). He was gliding down slowly from the ceiling, it seemed. When the man pulled the toung of the strange small head the ringing stopped. He began to speak only after everyone was looking at him.

"As of now the Exam is closed to anymore applicants. Everyone here: Welcome to the Hunter Exam.", he said as he landed. "I assume you all know this Exam is very demanding and a real challenge. You can be killed easily during your stay. Anyone who wants to drop out now feel free to do so." Some of the people swallowed hard, but that was it. "Follow me now." From his spot in the middle of the crowd, Gon could see the man from the shoulders and up. After a few minutes or so only the top of his head was visible. He could see and hear many of the applicants in the front start to run.

"Hey! He's picking up speed!", Leorio stated the obvious, obviously.

"So this is how it's starting this year, huh? I guess it could be tougher.", Tonpa said with a smirk.

"Okay, what do you mean?"

"You haven't figured it out?"

"If I knew why would I ask someone?"

"I am sorry for not introducing myself until now; my name is Satotz, The Examiner for the first stage of the Hunter Exam. I am also leading you to the second part of the Exam.", the man in the suit said as he picked up even more speed. "Keeping up with me until we reach the second stage, is in fact, the first stage." Everyone had began to jog by now. Before getting a little faster he looked back adding "If you didn't already know that." Leorio rolled his eyes and jog onward.

30 Minutes Later...

Gon looked around at everyone then sighed. He just couldn't get it. "What a weird test."

"Actually it isn't all that weird, kid.", Tonpa said from his spot next to Gon. Kurapika looked down at him from his spot.

"He's right. This test is most likely designed to test our physical strength as well as our mental strength." Gon only looked up at him with his head tilted a little. Before he could say something like 'what do you mean?' or 'huh?' Kurapika continued to explain. "We're being tested on our physical strength by the running. Their making us run to see how long we can go before our body gives up. And the mentel part about this test is that we don't know where we are going to or for how long we are going to be running for. And if we don't know how long we have to run for or where it is we are running it can cause a lot of fatigue to the mind. And if the mind is stressed then sooner or later your body will become just as strained as your mind."

"No problem! No problem! NO problem! I can keep up with him easy! No big deal!", Leorio proudly shouted from behind the other three. "Just gotta keep going!"

"Hey, Tonpa. Who else here do you know?", GOn asked turning his head to look at the older man.

"Huh?", he asked. He could hear Gon's voice, but he couldn't make out what he had said over Leorio's huffs.

"If you were able to pick Gon, Leorio, and myself out then you should have no problem picking out other first-"

"Hey, Kurapika's right!", Leorio puffed harder. Him and Kurapika argued for a minute about while Tonpa pointed to others in the crowd.

"They all sound so great.", Gon said with a smile. Leorio opened his mouth to talk only to have Kurapika cut him off.

"Talking uses up energy-so try not to talk. You could be using that energy to stay running.", he explained.

"Hypocrite.". Leorio mumbled under his breath.

"Do you know anything about anyone else?", Gon asked Tonpa. His eyes excited.

"Hey! Why don't you tell Gon !", Leorio went ignored.

"Hmm. Let me see...", Tonpa began to look around the crowd again. He pointed at two jogging bodies a little ahead of them. Gon's eyes followed. "The guy is #249, his name is Hanzo. He is really skilled." Tonpa paused for a second to catch his breath- he was starting to sound like Leorio. "And the girl is #400, her name...it starts with a...L, I think. This is her first time, she said, she was too young last year." While Tonpa named off random names that began with the letter L, Gon focused on #'s 149 and 400.

"And since I'm a Ninja and all I go through some pretty tough training. It's all worth it though, I have a great body and a personality to match." Gon heard him say. Hanzo smiled down at the girl running next to him. She smiled back.

"You talk a lot for a Ninja.", she said and he continued ramble. She sighed again looked around. It felt like someone creepy was watching her. When she turned her head to look back she saw Gon. She gave him a semi wave and he waved back. She didn't think it was someone creepy anymore.

"Will you shut up already!", Leorio shouted down at Tonpa, who ducked a little to avoid the spit from the tallest man's yell. "It doesn't matter! Just focus on pass-" Leorio's attention span was distracted the sound of a skateboard and a boy on riding pass them. He stopped yelling at one person and began shouted at someone new. "Hey you! You can't do that! Kid on the skateboard- your cheating!" The boy only turned his heat and looked at Leorio with a blank face.

"Hey, what's your name? And how old are you?", Gon asked the boy with the smile that seemed to be plastered on his face.

"What makes you think I'm cheating?", he asked Leorio question with his own, and ignored Gon's.

"Well duh! Look around. This is to test our endurance!", Leorio said. The boy looked around for a second or two then back at Leorio. "You skate- you cheat." Leorio's tone was very 'matter of fact'.

"Not really, the Examiner only said to follow him. He never said how or that we couldn't use any-" Gon didn't get to finish his correction.

"Who's side are you on?", Leorio shouted down- his eye's bulging out just as far as the cain in his forehead.

"There are no sides.", Kurapika told him. "And your wasting energy, again."

"Hmph! Some friends you are!", Leorio raised his chin into the air.

"Their friends...", the boy on the skateboard quietly repeated to himself.

"We're allowed to bring whatever we want.", Tonpa told them all.

"No one asked you!"

"Talking isn't only wasting energy, but it's also very annoying.", Kurapika sighed.

As the boy on the skateboard slowed down a bit, Gon was able to catch up enough to be next to him and look up. He looked down.

"What's up?", Gon asked with that smile of his.

"You asked what my name was?", he repeated Gon's first question.

"Yeah!", Gon confirmed. "But I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want. But I'm Gon! And I'm 12!"

"Your name is Gon...and your 12-years-old."

"Yup!" In one swift move the skateboarder leaned down, jumped up off the board, caught it and started running next to Gon. "That's so cool. But, how come your not gunna use it anymore?"

"Hey, Mister. How old are you?", he asked looking behind him and up at Leorio. Once again he ignored Gon's question.

"MISTER? I'm not all that much older then you guys, you know?"

"What? No way!", Gon laughed at him.

"Damn it! Just for that I will never talk to you again, Gon.", Leorio declared turning his head oppisite of Gon.

"Un. Beleiveable...", Kurapika said with his eye's wide from Leorio's maturity.

1 Hour Later...

The first part of the Exam was still going on. Everyone was running now. There will still a few people who were able to run without huffing and puffing. Only about two or three people had dropped out of the Exam, and a few were thinking about it. Another few thought that they were going crazy- the was no change in anything. It was like they wern't really going anywhere.

Nobody had said a word to anyone. Not even Gon, he hadn't tried to talk to the skateboarder for about an hour now. And Gon couldn't take the no talking thing.

"I wonder who he is? I think he looks around the same age as me.", Gon said looking over at Leorio. "What do you think?"

"I couldn't care less!", Leorio turned away from Gon. "He looks like another annoying little brat to me." Gon only smiled.

3 Hours Later...

"We've passed a lot of tunnels.", Kurapika said braking the silence. Leorio ran behind him, a sweat trail behind him. Leorio's hot breath and sweat dropped down on Kurapika. "I wonder how long everyone can keep running? I wonder how long _you_ can keep running?"

"And what the hell do you mean by that, Kurapika?", Leorio shouted down .

"It's been almost 5 hours.", Tonpa added to the conversation.

"Hey, does anybody else smeel something, maybe, sweet?" Everyone looked at Gon like he had just asked the dumbest question in the world before slowly smeeling the air.

"I...do.", everyone said slowly.

30 Minutes Later...

Leorio wasn't doing that great by now. He was at the very end of the group. He was soaking wet and hunched over. He mumbled things that were only half heard. But then he stoped. He stoped running, he stoped standing, he just stoped. He feel to the ground and landed on his knees. His head was down.

"I'll never be able to be a Hunter...What was I thinking? I'm not cut out for stuff like this.", he said breathing hard. Gon, Kurapika, and Tonpa stoped when they heard him.

"Leorio, NO!", Gon gasped at the sight of his friend on the ground. He turned and ran away from the group and crowd to his friend.

"Hey, what do you think your doing? Do you not see that he's done? Leave him."

"What? No way! He's my friend!", Gon told him and turned back and ran to Leorio.

"Your...friend?', he slowly repeated the words, clearly not use to saying them.

"Um, exscues me. But you arn't going to drop out yet, are you?", the voice of a girl asked. It was from # 400. SHe stood behind the boy who held the skateboard. He only move dhis eyes towards her. Kurapika and tonpa looked at her. And Gon saw her from his place beside Leorio.

She had brown hair down to her shoulder blades, some of it layed on her chest and the rest down in back. She had creamy skin that came from just a little bit of being out in the sun's rays. Her eyes were brown and looked down while she bite her bottom lip. She wore a old pair of shoes, some capri's that were cuffed at her knee's, and a purple tank top under a black jacket that was zipped up half way.

"Well, you see, it's just that I-", the girl began but was too slow to finish.

"I WILL BE A HUNTER!", Leorio decided and announced to everyone. He got bakc on his feet and stared to run.

"That should answer your question.", Kurapika said as him and Tonpa started to jog towards Leorio. The girl had only made a small 'eep' after Leorio had ran passed her. Gon started out to catch up to everyone. When he reached the girl and the boy with the skateboard he turned and withhis fishing pool, Gon thrusted his wrist casting out the line. It attached to the handle of Leorio's suit case. With the suit case attached to the fishing rod and hanging from over his shoulder he ran towards Leorio, Kurapika, and Tonpa. The boy and the girl were on each side of him as he ran.

"Wow, that was neat.", she said. Gon smiled.

"So what's your name? I'm Gon, and I'm 12! How ol-"

"I'm 12, too!", she smiled with excitment. My name is Lawanna Lovell."

"Want to be friends?"

"Sure." Gon and Lawanna smiled at each other like they were small children. Then she looked over. "Hi." She waved to the other boy. He gave her the smae blank stare he did everyone else.

"I don't know his age or name, yet. He hasn't told me.", Gon explained.

"Oh...", was all she said. Gon pointed to Leorio, Kurapika, and Tonpa introducking each one from where they were.

"Damn it! Now my legs won't work!", Leorio complained with a huff, breaking up the introductions. He was on the ground again. Kurapika and Tonpa had each one of his arms over their shoulder's supporting his wait. Just like before Gon cried out his friend's name and ran to his aid. The girl half walked half ran over to the rest of everyone. The other boy just walked normally. By the time he reached the group Gon had a worried smile on his face.

"The reason why I've done this Exam 34-times before...I'm a sucker for newbies who need help.", Tonpa smiled down at Gon with Leorio over his shoulders. "The sweet smell you mentioned earlier, I figured out what it was. It's tree sap. I remember the sap helps you to recover twice as fast then on your own. I know right where all the traps and stuff are in the tunnels. And I bet I could catch up to you guys before the first part of the Exam is over. Trust me. I've done the Hunter Exam 34-times now. Remember?" The boy with the skateboard gave Tonpa a deadly glare as he ran passed him. He stared at Tonpa, even when he was out of sight. But his attention was pulled back closer to everyone by him.

"Okay I understand.", Kurapika nodded his head. Gon was off, he ran as fast as he could in the direction Tonpa went.

"Hey, wait! What are you do-"

"I told you; he's my friend. Maybe we'll see each other later. Then you can tell me your name, okay?", Gon told the boy with a smile. And just as Gon was almost out of sight Kurapika ran in the same direction.

"Exscues me, but...do you think it would be okay if I come...with?", Lawanna asked looked at the floor.

"I don't see any reason why not.", Kurapika told her and she nodded. He started running again. Before Lawanna ran with Kurapika she turned to the boy.

"It was...nice meeting you.", she said and ran to catch up with the blonde, leaving the boy with the skateboard standing alone.

* * *

Okay! Yay! I finally posted the first chap. to my fic.! I'm so proud of me...even if it sucks. =] But anyway there are a few things I want to make clear:

1: Lawanna does NOT like Leiorio/Kurapika/Gon/Killua/Hanzo/etc. yet. She's just friendly like any other 12-year-old girl...are 12-year-olds freinds? I was, I think...I can't remember so whatever!

2: Yes, Hanzo thinks she is cute. Or he was just giving her so much attention because she was too nice to say 'leave me alone'. Who knows. And Leorio, once he's not all tired and junk will

think she's cute. I mean why not?

3: Yes, I Lawanna will like someone, but later on and in a 'been-there-the-whole-time-kind-of-way' type crush.

4: And when I say shoes I mean a pair of Converse, not high tops though. And I hate using brand names and stuff in fics. I can't stand that. I just hate how it sounds. And I can't stand how high tops looks with Capri Pants. And when I say Capri Pants I mean they are not super skin tight but aren't all baggy like you usally see capris and peddal pushers. Capri Pnats should be tight. Shorts and Pants can be baggy, just not Capris.

5: Yes, of course the boy with the skate board is Killua.

6: No, I'm not going to use Nicholas or what ever his name is. He flat out buggs me.

7: I might switch between the Manga and the Anime. So if you get confussed because you only watched or read one then that's why. Right now I'm using the Anime as a guide.

8: Yes, I know. It sucks, huh?


	2. Sweet

I finally got the second chapter up! Yay me! Please reveiw!

* * *

#2: How Sweet

Kurapika and Lawanna had caught up to Gon quickly, even though he had gotten a head start. The serious look on Gon's face was replaced with a smile when the other two were on each side of him.

"We're here for you.", Kurapika told him. Lawanna nodded her head in agrement.

"Something just feels wrong.", Gon said.

The seriouse look returned to his face. The look became more worried when they heard moans comming from up ahead of them. Soon they saw Tonpa laying flat on the ground. He moaned and cried out.

"Tonpa!", Gon cried out in a gasp. when he saw the man on the ground. Gon was the first one to his knees on the ground next to Tonpa. Kurapika and Lawanna ran right behind Gon. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Tonpa screamed and struggled to get away from the boy's touch. After a short fight Tonpa seemed to realize it was Gon, and he was in no danger, at the current moment atleast.

"Oh, it's horrible. It was all a trap.", Tonpa confessed to them all. He pointed a shaky fingure in the direction down the tunnel.

"What happened?", Kurapika questioned him in his calm tone.

"He needs your help.", was all Tonpa was able to say before he fainted from whatever had happened to him before the three of them had gotten there. They looked at each other before they all nodded.

"We'll be back for you soon, don't worry!", Gon told the man who couldn't respond and then set off the way Tonpa had pointed out for them. They ran as fast as they could to find and rescue Leorio. Both Kurapika and Lawanna could have sworn they had saw the littlest of a tiny smirk on Tonpa's face. Or it was just really bad lighting.

Leorio was had his back slumped up against the large tree trunk Tonpa had set him at. He was still soaked in swear and out of breath. The tree's were all along the walls as fare as you could see in the dim light. The tops of the tree's crashed and pushed agains the ceiling's limits. Some of the tree branches had even broken the glass caseing of a light or two. But the lack of light was not what was bothering him. Instead it was what he could hear. When he first was placed at the tree's base he could only hear himself weezing, trying to catch his breath. But now he heard the sound of waves bashing against cliffs; the wind howling as it reced pass your body; seagulls flying high in the sky over everyone and everything; and loud bells. The bells sounded huge- as big as builings.

And even with all of those noises, Leorio was able to make out the haunting whispear of a familur voice long gone from his life. When he heard is name being called, he repleyed with a name, too.

"Peitro?", he chocked out the name that felt so sorrowful in his mouth. It seemed like hours after Leorio had finally found what he was looking for. Standing just a out of reach was Peitro. The image of Peitro was distorted and rippled when the tears over flowed from Leorio's eyes.

"Leorio!", everyone took turns calling out the name of the man they were so despreat to find. They had just turned the corner that was ahead from whre Tonpa had directed. They seemed to be a little thrown off by all the trees. Gon started to sniff a bit before looking at everyone.

"The sweet smell.", he said. Lawanna turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. She didn't understand the signifegance of that information. She turned to Kurapika hoping he could tell her but he was busy standing stright up and gasping. With a small sigh of defeat she gave up. Finally catching on that wasn't noraml he called Gon over. With a deep breath he backed away from the two 12-year-olds.

"Kurapika, what's wrong?", they asked the blonde.

"The Troupe!", he shouted. With no reason he held up his sheathed swords- ready to attack or defend himself. He shut his eye's tight and shook his head. "No! Please don't!" When Kurapika opened his eye's they was a very noticable change. His eye's were now now red. The scarlet hue was truely beautiful. When you saw them you couldn't help yourself, you simply had to gaze at them. They were so unusal and gorgeous you had to. The more you became obsorbed by them, the fainter the feeling of fear and hate was.

"Kurapika, can you hear me?", Gon's tone was firm. He demanded to know.

"What is going on, Gon?", Lawanna looked from Gon to Kurapika.

Gon and Lawanna's calls and questions were replaced by the sound of horses. They snorted and whinned. Their hooves trampled across the ground, pounding the earth down.

"Make them stop...", he whimpered and feel to the floor. He layed there without moving for a moment. Gon ran over and started to shake his shoulders. It didn't help very much. Kurapika mumbeled and mumbled those same 3 words over and over again and again. His eye's were still gorgeous, red, and sad.

"What should we do?", Lawanna asked Gon. He didn't repley but instead handed her his fishing rod and held Kurapika up. oce he was had the blonde boy balanced on his knees, Gon backed into him and hoisted him on his own back. Now that he was safely riding piggyback they started walking to find Leorio.

"We're comming, Leorio!"

'Just hang in there...the both of you.', she thought to herself as she tryed to swallow the lump of worry in her throat.

Tonpa hadn't been funning for long, it didn't seem, after the 3 rookies had left him on the ground fainted. But he was out of breath, and was still patting the dirt off his cloths. As he stood in the middle of the tunnel's hallway to recharge, the sound of wheels rolling echoed from the darkness ahead. It came from the boy on the skateboard He stopped infront of Tonpa and stared blankly at the face of the guilty man.

"You look a little nervious.", he told him. "What about?"

"Me, uh, no?", Tonpa stuttered uncontrollably and blinked.

"Yes you are.", he said after a short pause. "Did you lead them to a trap?"

"What! No, I would never do that!", Tonpa defended himself, though, his overall performance was over the top. With a tiny smirk-ish smile, the boy inched forward. Tonpa backed himself against the wall.

"There's something I thin kyou should remember.", he told him with a look that could kill. "Those who betray others, seal their own fate. Most likely-they'll be killed by betrayal, you know." Tonpa opened his mouth but no sound came. "I'm not lying. If you want I could show you." Tonpa looked at the boy with fear. His whole body was shaking. He had a feeling of doom. "Like now." When Tonpa's eye's started to make the journey to the back of his head the other boy rolled his own eyes. He left the older man and skated down the path.

Lawanna was trying her hardest to get Kurapika under control. He'd started with just a kick and punch-but now was trying to tip himself and the wobbling Gon over. But everytime she got one limb another would smack into her-which caused her to release the limb she already had. And Kurapika's struggles finally ended up with them all on the ground.

"Oww...are you okay Gon? Is Kurapika alright?"

Before Gon could answer her the sight of the boy from earlier skating to them had called for their full attention. The curiosity they had to why he was now here turned into shock and conffusion when he kicked Kurapika, hard, for some unclear reason.

"Why did you do that?", Lawanna shouted from Kurapika's side. He only hacked and caughed before he was on his knees, too. The same look of confussion was on his face. The 3 of them stared at the skateboarding kid for a minute in akward silence. "Why...did you kick him?", Lawanna tryed again. He told them the truth of what Tonpa had tryed to do to them, and what he had probibly done to Leorio.

"Atleast your back to normal now, Kurapika.", Gon smiled. "But how'd you know about the sap and everything else?"

"Assassins have used it for a long time.", he told him. "We should go find your old man friend."

"But we don't kno-"

I know a way how we can find the old guy, catch up with the group, and still probibly pass the first part of the Exam.", he said as he looked at the wall. "The game is always funner if you take risks."

"I'm glad you came back for us.", Gon looked at the boy. "Are you going to tell me your name, now?"

The boy looked back at Gon and smiled.

"Killua.", he told them.

"Kill...ua.", Lawanna repeated. "Alright."

"Okay, Killua, what's your idea?", Gon asked Killua as he dug in his shorts' pocket. The two never lost eye contact.* Pulling out a silver cylinder from his pocket he held it out for the others to see.

"It's a bomb. Small but effective.", Killua told them with a small amound of pride.

"That's a bomb?", Gon pointed to it. The other's got the feeling that Gon had most likely never seen a bomb before in his life.

"Why do you carry bombs around with you?", Lawanna tilted her head. She really wasn't really expecting an answer anyway.

"I say we blow up the wall and go through.", Killua told them as he tossed the bomb into the air and catched it in his fist a few times.

"The wall and all?", the three repeated.

Leorio's feet marched but he wasn't makeing much progress, though. He would reach his destanation if he actually moved his feet forward. His shoulder's were slumped down and his head hung low. Then he stoped his marching, picking up his head he looked ahead.

"Pietro.", he bite down on his bottom lip when he looked at the skeleton form of his friend. "I can't go with you. I'm sorry. But if I stay and pass this Exam I'll be able to have as much money as I could ever need. Then I would be able to get into medical school and become a doctor. I'd be able to help people who are poor. People that can't afford health care-I'll charge cheap. Hell, I won't even charge at them at all..."

"Go ahead. Become a great doctor. I know you can.", the voice of Pietro conforted Leorio.

In an instant all the familure sounds and images Leorio had known were gone. They were gone in a blast of fire and smoke. There were no more birds, there wasn't a feild with a patch of flowers here and there, there wasn't the sound of the water, and there wern't anymore bells. And Peitro was gone, again.

The realization that none of it had been real hit Leorio. Instead of bells ring he heard Gon's childish laugh bounce around. Once the smoke cleared a bit, you could see Gon and Leorio both on their backs connected to eachother by the top of their heads touching. Kurapika and Kullua landed fine and were now standing up. Lawanna was wide-eyed on her knees, holding her backpack close.

"That was not fun.", she said and kissed the bag.

Killua and Kurpaika turned to the hole in the wall.

"It wasn't the most pratical way to get from point A. to point B. but it was fast.", Kurapika said with a smile. Then he looked down at Leorio's groaning body.

"What's go-"

"Tonpa tricked us, all of us.", Kurapika told him. He sat up and crossed his legs and arms. "And whatever you saw, it was all just memories. A hillusanation from the sap."

"The sap doesn't help you get your strenght back at all.", Lawanna added in a way like she had figured it out all for herself, though in a way she did.

"Ah.", was all Leorio could say for a minute, he had his eye's narrowed in thought. "Why was I the only one hulisanating them? Why wern't you guys?"

"I didn't feel a thing!", Gon told him with a grin on his face.

"I was...", Kurapika said and looked down at the ground.

"I was fine.", Lawanna shrugged.

"I guess since your still a kid, you don't have any issues yet.", Leorio sighed. After a moment he realized Lawanna standing next to Kurapika. He waved. "Uh, hi?" She smiled and waved back.

"I can understand that you don't remember me.", she told him how she had appeared at first for his aid, then how she followed Gon and Kurapika to find him. He only nodded his head. "And I guess it would be better to stay with a group around my own age."

"Now isn't the time to be talking about useless stuff.", Killua said looking at her. She balled up her fists and grunted at him.

"What are you doing here, cheater?"

"His name is Killua. He helped us.", Gon corrected his tall friend.

"Ready to go, Mister?", Killua smiled as he held up three more silver bombs. He threw them behind Leorio after the click was heard. Leorio followed them untill they clanked against the ground.

"What was that? I heard a click."

"Run and hide.", Lawanna mumbled him a warning and ran to the hole and jumping through withthe others.

"What was the-", the bang and smoke cut Leorio off. His jaw hit the floor and shattered. "There bombs!"

Satotz was farther ahead of the remaining applicants, but he could still hear Tonpa's boasting upon his return. He could also hear the rumbling within the walls and feel the faint vibration below the floor. Once it had gotten worse everyone stopped and looked around in either fright or confussion.

"Are they digging a new tunnel or something?"

"Oh My God! It's an Earthquack!"

"Does that mean we're gunna die!"

"I don't want to die with all you people!"

A new tunnel wasn't being dug out, it wasn't an earthquack, and noone was going to die. It was only an exspolsion fromthe other side of the wall. A few pebbles and small rocks flew through the thick black smoke, and less then a minute later Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Lawanna jumped over to the other side.

"Just what is going on?", Satotz raised an eyebrow down at the 5 rookies.

"Well, hee...we had to get back with the rest of everyone, as fast as we could.", Gon exsplained rubbing the back of his head.

"Are we in troble for breaking the walls?", Lawanna asked the Examiner. She put the backpack back over her shoulders before looking at him.

"I never said you couldn't destroy the wall.", he reasured her. "But tell me; how did you manage to get back from the tunnel that was filled with the Trees of Hilusanation? That's very impressive that your mentaly unharmed from that path."

Tonpa twitched and chuckled as he looked at each of the rookies that escaped from his traps.

"Where in the world did they get the Rookies from this year?", he shook his head in amazement. Leorio was making his way over to Tonpa with a scowl on his face terrafying enough to scare anyone.

"How dare you, you Lard Bastard!"

"Leorio, stop it."

"NO! He tricked us, Gon. He's really pissed me off!", Leorio turned and looked down at the brown eyed boy and rolled his eyes. Leorio's grip on Tonpa loosened and he scurred away like the rat he really was. "Your just lucky I like Gon better then you."

"The Exam will continue.", Satotz shouted as he got farther and farther away from the group. Everyone started running again, trying to atleast keep their Examiner in sight. Killua, Gon, and Lawanna were all running in a side by side infront of Kurapika and Gon.

"Thank you for your help, Killua.", Gon and Lawanna thanked the other boy.

"I wasn't helping you. This is just a game for me.", Killua told them looking stright ahead.

"But you still helped.", she told him.

"So thank you.", the smile that never seemed to leave Gon's face grew larger.

"Good news, everyone. We're almost finished.", Satotz interrupted to make his announcement.

"That's great news!", Leorio perked up.

"Now, I'm going to pick up the pace a little."

"That's bad news!", Leorio was crushed.

Leorio shook like a dog to get the sweat from off of him, as much as he could anyway. He'd striped his shirt off and had it tied around his waist. He was thinking about doing the same to his pants; they were so soaked that it was a little hard to run.

"So you were lying to us on the ship?", Kurapika asked from the side.

"Nope, it's always been about money!"

"Well, I wish you luck."

"Hah! I won't need luck if I have money!", Leorio was running as fast as he could. "Now will you please stop it-your making me nervious."

"Stop what?"

"Being nice."

"Leorio, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I feel so good I could do this all day! Naked! Check it o-", Leorio cut himself off when he hit the floor face first because of the pebble he tripped over. But just as quick as he feel he was back on his feet running. He was even ahead of some of the others. "I don't care how stupid I look! Pretend you don't even know me if you want!" With the smile that crossed Kurapika's lips, he tore off his own pancho/cape* (I don't know-it's a horrible guess what it is, feel free to correct me).

"Hey! Look! The Exit!", Lawanna Gon could contain his exsitment at the sight of a blob of light up turned and looked at him.

"You seem really happy.", he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! Arn't you!"

"No. It's just an ordanairy exit.", Killua yawned.

"No it isnt. It's the exit to go to the second part of the Exam."

"Then we're one step closer to becoming Hunters."

"Why do you want to become a Hunter so badly, anyway?"

"My Dad's a Hunter!", Gon's smile stretched across his face. "I heard he's not just one of the best Hunter's around, but that he's The Best Hunter In The World!"

"You heard?", Lawanna asked. Gon nodded.

"Yup. I only saw him in a pitcher that my Aunt Mito gave me. I told her I was going to become a Hunter, just like him."

Killua looked back at exit, it was getting closer and the light was getting a lot brighter. "So, could I maybe try out your skateboard sometime?" He looked down at his skateboard tucked under his arm and then at Gon.

"Sure. But only if I could use your fishing rod, Gon."

"Would it be okay if I tryed, to-", Lawanna was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Hanzo, the Ninja. He was smilling at her.

"I was wondering where you went.", he winked at her.

"Hi.", she said as nice as she could. She quietly sighed as she listined to him talk, and talk, and talk.

Satotz was already out of the dimley lit hallways and on the other side of the exit with the short man tat had givin out the number badges to everyone. Gon and Killua were the first to step out. Then Lawanna and Hanzo with a few other's. Kurapika and Leorio were a few seconds later.

'Those are some tough kids.', he thought to himself looking at Gon and Killua smiling. He was exspecting for children to pass. Or to make new friends.

* * *

A/N: Way to go, me! Yay! Chapter 2 finally up! But to be honest, I feel like this chapter was a little sloppy...does anyone else think so? But I atleast I got it up, right? ^.^;

*So, has anyone noticed that in the scene when Killua is getting the bombs from his pocket he just stares at Gon and Kurapika. It's silly, I know, but I thought it was odd. :p

* I really don't know if I should call it a cape; it doesn't really look like one, or a pancho; I guess pancho works better, yeah?

And I'll give everyone a tiny spoiler: nobody probibly noticed Lawanna was holding on to her backpack for a reason...there is something in there. And it is, well, you'll see next cahpter! xD

Though I have to admit that I do think Lawanna is getting just a bit annoying with her nice-ness. I think she could use a little attatude tweek.

I also want to say thank you to **Bob Is Hawt but I'm Hawter **and **RhiannonWolf **for their reveiws and wonderfly nice comments.

Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think!


	3. Misty Forest

**A/N:** Okay so I got the chapter 3 up! YAY!

I would like to give RhiannonWolf a special thanks for her special thanks so: Special Thanks to **RhiannonWolf**! There are others' but I didn't ask if it would be okay to say their names, but Thank You to them, too!

Also you must be honest: Do you think Lawanna is a Mary-Sue? I think it's still pretty early and I could prevent further damage if she is. Please be honest and tell me.

* * *

#3: Misty Forest

"Wow.", that was all Gon could say as he gazed upon the muddy land and water puddles that were everywhere infront of him.

"This isn't what I was expecting.", Lawanna said with a shrug.

"No kidding. Me, either.", Leorio said and looked around like everyone else.

"This place is known as 'The Swindlers' Swamp'. We'll need to make it through here to get to the second stage of the Exam.", Satotz said looking behind him at the group of participants.

"The swamp is filled with giant creatures and crafty little monsters. And they all want you as their next meal. Just like before, if you can't keep up with me-you'll be disqualified." He pointed to the exit they had came from. You could hear the shouts of other's who hadn't made it. But the sound the door made covered those shouts up. It sounded like turning gears, then finally a loud crash when it hit the ground. No one was able to get out, but no one could get back in, either. "Now remember: stay focused."

"No! Stop! He's lying to you!", the voice of a beaten and bruised man. He was leaned against the side of the exit, he held a net bag that had some kind of animal in it that looked like a monkey. "He is not one of the Examiners! I was going to be the Examiner for the first round but when I had my back turned he jumped me!"

Everyone looked back from Satotz to the beaten man. Satotz said nothing to defend himself.

"How do we know who is...which?", Lawanna asked the question before anyone else. No one answered her, though. They all just went back and forth from the man and Satotz.

'Everyone is exhausted from that marathon. And we're all on edge.', Kurapika thought to himself. He wasn't sure what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts when Leorio stepped from his side. He stood in between Satotz and the man and broke their staring contest. He turned to the man.

"Do you have anything to prove your not making this up?", Leorio asked him pointing at Satotz behind him.

"I have this!", the man snorted and threw the net bag. It landed on the ground just inches away from Leorio's feet. "Just take a look." Leorio gulped as he rolled the strange thing over and moved the netting off the creature. Everyone gasped and backed away once the net bag was fully removed from the figure. "You see? Look at the face! It looks like the man you've all thought was the real Examiner!"

"What is it?"

"A Man-Faced Ape. They live in these wetlands. They disguise themselves as Humans to lure in their pray.", the man told them all before pointing Satotz. "He wants to kill and eat every one of you! That's been his plan all along!" Leorio turned to around.

"Now that I think more about it your speed back in the tunnels was in-human."

"And he looks like a Man-Faced Ape, too!"

Everyone had formed around Satotz now, each shouting out their accusations at him.

"We don't know any of that for sure.", both Lawanna and Gon tried to tell everyone but their voices fell on deaf ears.

"It looks like a mob mentality has taken over everyone. In that state they won't believe anything anyone else says. I don't think we should get involved. We might lose our sense of judgment.", Kurapika told the two. "It's better that way."

"But what if this is part of the Hunter Exam?", Gon asked. That was heard. Gon was now the center of attention.

'He made everyone stop and think. Well done Gon.'

"Why don't we check to see which one has a Hunter License?", Lawanna asked stepping next to Leorio.

"What's that?", Gon looked at her.

"Only other Hunters can be judges of the Hunter Exam. Once you become a Hunter you get a Hunter License Card to be able to prove that you are, in fact, a Hunter.", Kurapika told him.

"So Satotz is actually a Hunter? That's awesome!"

"We don't know who is who, remember?", Killua said to Gon with his face in his palm (face palm moment).

"That wouldn't matter, he stole my card when he jumped me!"

"So you say."

Leorio shouted out in frustration.

"So now what? Even if one of them does have a Hunter Card with them, then we still won't know for sure!", Leorio put his figures up to his chin as if he was thinking about something very hard carefully. _As if_. He couldn't be thinking that hard, his attention was too easily relocated to Satotz and the man. A total of eight playing cards had flung through the air. Two of them were in Satotz right hand, two more in his left. The other four were imbedded in the other's man face and neck.

He fell to the marshy ground next to the Man-Faced Ape.

"I see, I see.", Hisoka said as he transferred the deck from one hand to the next in one swift even motion. All eyes were on him.

"Why...what was that for?", Leorio stuttered out with his mouth open from shock.

"That was a lot faster then just sitting around and arguing, don't you think?", he asked with a card in in between his figures. He stared down at the two dead bodies on the ground, and most of the crowd were watching what he was now.

Almost everyone had gasped as the Ape had jumped from the ground and dashed for the heavy forest. But the beast didn't get very far, the card in Hisoka's hand flung and struck it's back. It was defiantly dead now. Hisoka turned to Satotz. "I guess that the end of that. You are, without question, the real thing. Mr. Examiner."

"How does that prove it?", someone from the crowd asked.

"Anyone worth being a Hunter would have no problem dodging a simple little attack like that one."

"I will take that as a good thing. However, attacks from this point on towards any of the Examiners will lead to you being disqualified. Does everyone understand?", Satotz looked around as he let the card drop to the ground. Everyone nodded their heads.

"That was pretty cool, huh?", Killua asked moving next to Gon. The other boy didn't answer, though, and just focused on the two dead bodies. "Are you okay? Your acting a little strange." Gon only sighed.

"Now, there's no need to feel bad about that. That's the law of the wild. It's survival of the fittest out here.", Satotz put a hand on Gon's shoulder, turning the boy around. A small flock of bird scavengers were gathering above the bodies, and soon were devouring the flesh. "Let's get started on our way to the second stage. Remember getting lost out here is instant death."

Like all the times before Satotz was off effortlessly leading the way. The muddy ground made running harder for everyone. The hisses and growls of strange and unseen creatures were all around. And now a thick fog was brewing. In an instant you couldn't see more then 6 ft. in front of you. Killua and Gon were the closest to the front, Lawanna was right behind them. Leorio and Kurapika, however, were much more behind. The two boys decided it was best to be in the very front.

"I think as long as we can see the Examiner we will be fine."

"I more worried about Hisoka.", Killua told Gon. "That's why I think it would be better to get to the front."

"Why are so worried about Hisoka?"

"He's out to kill. He's waiting for someone to torture."

"But why do you think that?"

"Because I can see it, he's not good at hiding it. I've learned to."

"Wait, your saying that you and Hisoka are the same?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem the same to me."

"I told you, I've learned how to hide my true nature."

"Does he seem the same as Hisoka to you?", Gon turned his head around to look at Lawanna. She didn't say anything but shook her head from side to side indicating 'no'. Then he looked out into the mist. "Hey, Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should all move to the front of everyone!"

"Well no shit! Don't you think we would be up there if we could?"

"Gon, don't you know that you shouldn't announce everything?"

No one for sure knew how long they had been running for this time. But Kurapika and Leorio were still in the back. And their situation seemed to be getting worse.

"The fog is getting thicker and thicker. Soon I won't be able to see the person who's in front of me anymore.", Leorio complained. Smacking his head down in his palm he groaned. "Great, I can't see who's in front of me anymore!"

"Like Satotz said, 'getting lost out here is instant death'. We should try to ge-", Kurapika stopped himself when he heard Leorio's breathing. "I can't leave you behind..."

The thicker the fog got the more people got lost. The more people that got lost fell for a trap. And those who didn't fall for a trap got over-powered by a giant creature or little monsters. A scream was heard at least every minute.

"I wonder what that scream was?", Gon asked almost everytime he heard someone.

"Someone got fooled.", Killua told him each time. You could see the worry for his friends all over Gon's face.

Lawanna found herself lost in the forest. She wasn't sure when she had gotten separated from Gon and Killua. But she hadn't seen or heard anything from Leorio or Kurapika yet. So she still had to be in the middle. She had heard many screams from the forest's victims, and they were getting closer. So Lawanna ran. She dashed forward and hoped she would be able to find at least the Examiner. It would be even better if she could find Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika. At this point even Hanzo would be nice.

She thought about calling out for someone, but what if someone like Tonpa heard her and lead her away? And what if someone did come to help her but they ended up failing the Exam, it would be all her fault. But what if no one came at all?

Before she could think of anything more she tripped. She fell to the ground with a 'thug' that made her sound a lot heavier then she really was.

"Wh-what is this stuff?", she asked while holding her hands out and raising to her knees. She was in puddle of something sticky and golden. When she looked more carefully at her hands she found a trail of small black bugs crawling around. In a neat line they came from the ground, on to her body, up her knees, around her waist, up her back, over her shoulders, down her arms, and on her hands. She screamed out in horror. "Li!"

A thin pink line had shot out of the bag on Lawanna's back. It landed on one of the small bugs and then returned inside. A second later it shot out again, and returned. After all the bugs were off the backback and the reach of the strange pink line; the flap of the pack was nudged up. A strange creature crawled out; it had the body of an Iguana and the tail of a Chameleon and three small horns on it's head. It's body and tail was lime green while it's horns and eyes were a darker orange. The creature moved about Lawanna's whole body with it's toung constantly attacking the bugs. Soon every one was eaten and it made it's way to the backpack. It looked around for a moment before licking her ear, she giggled.

"That was just a little scary.", Lawanna sighed out as she petted the odd lizard. Then she got up and started running again. After passing countless bodies that lay motionless she heard a sound she remembered. It was Killua on his skateboard. She ran as quick as she could to get next to him and noticed something. "Where's Gon?", she huffed looking up at him.

"He went back to look for the Blonde and the Old Guy.", he told her looking stright ahead.

"What! Why? Is he crazy?", she turned her head back to where she had come from. She debated what she should do, but before she could make a decision Killua spoke to her.

"I asked the same thing. But what is that weird thing on you?", he asked looking down at her.

"What weird thing? Where?", she looked over herself.

"_That_ weird thing.", he pointed to the lizard. "It wasn't there before?"

"He's not weird, and he's not an 'it', either.", she corrected him as nicely as she could, trying not to sound as offended as she was. "His name is Rishley. And I meet him in the woods by my house."

"It's weird."

"Your weird!", she shouted at him and sprinted forward so that she was just slightly ahead of the skaterboarder. Wheather or not either of them know realized it- but Killua had successfully got Lawanna's mind off of Gon's and his rash decesion.

Leorio screamed as he pulled out the razor edge card from his upper arm. Kurapika's swords were crossed in front of him ready to attack. Out of the 50 that Hisoka had slain only Kurapika, Leorio, and #53 were still alive. But the hope that they would be able to beat the Magician wasn't high.

"I do like playing the Examiner.", they could hear Hisoka laugh at the fallen in front of him.

"When I say go, we all run in a different direction.", #53 said. The other two looked over at him. "This guy will kill us for sure if we just stand here and wait for him to come over. I know it's a little humiliating but we have no choice."

"What?", Leorio was against the idea.

"He's right. Hisoka is a lot stronger then us.", Kurapika said. Leorio sighed and gave in. He waited a for a few seconds before announcing it was time. "Now!" #53 ran to right, Leorio ran to the left, and Kurapika turned around and ran. Hisoka smiled.

"That's a bright idea. I'll even give you a 10-second head start." Hisoka played with the cards and began to count. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight, Nine, and Ten!" He took a stance. "Now I wonder which I should go after first?" He didn't get the chance to go after anyone/ Before he could make the decision Leorio's tall body came from the mist. He held a slender stick in his hand. "Does this mean you surrender to me?"

"Nope.", Leorio told the Magician and held the stick forward. "Just the opposite. You see, I'm not the kind of guy who runs away from a fight!" He charged at Hisoka and swung the stick like a baseball bat. Hisoka easily avoided it with a jump and landed a good 10 ft. away. That only made Leorio charge at him again. This time Hisoka sliced the weapon in half. He snuck behind the losing man and grabbed his chin.

"You have such a handsome face. I like how the look of death covers up your fighting spirit.", Hisoka flashed his card. "This is the end for you."

"Gon, don't-", Leorio cut himself off as the red fishing lure smacked against Hisoka's forehead, freeing Leorio form his grasp.

"That was pretty good for a kid.", he said turning to look at Gon. He started walking to him. "A fishing rod for a weapon, that's interesting. Would you mind if I took a look at it, I'll give it right back."

Gon was frozen in his place. Hisoka was getting closer and closer.

"We're still not done, Clown!", Leorio charged at Hisoka in a failed attempt to beat him. He was knocked out cold by Hisoka. Leorio's face was already swollen with a bruise. Hisoka turned back to Gon and picked him up by the neck.

"Did you come back thinking you would be able to help your friends?", he asked the boy. He stared at Gon's eye's before smiling. "I'd say you passed. All of you." Gon tilted his head in confusion after his feet touched the ground. When Hisoka turned Gon could see Kurapika in an opening from the forest and mist.

The ring that came from Hisoka's pocket seemed so out of place. With the phone up to his ear he walked to Leorio. He said a few words then hung up the phone and put it away. He bent down and put the man over his shoulders.

"Put him down, right now!", Gon demanded going into an attack position. "Don't hurt him."

"If you want your friend back, you'll have to catch me first."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Hisoka was gone with Leorio. Gon feel to his knees, Kurapika ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Gon didn't say anything but nodded his head weakly.

"This way!", Gon yelled and pointed behind him. He got up and ran, Kurapika right behind him. "I can smell Leorio!"

'He's like a dog...', Kurapika thought, he had no reason not to believe him. He did smell the sap from the Tree's of Hallucinations after all, right? So why doubt him now.

"What do you mean he meant when he said we all passed?"

"He told us he was playing Examiner. So he was probably testing us and our abilities."

"How could he test me and my abilities if all he did was stare and grab me?"

"That was after you were able to sneak up on him and hit his head with your fishing pool, remember."

"Well, what about Leorio? He didn't have any chance of winning and Hisoka still said that he passed."

"Gon, Hisoka is in a league of his own."

Killua didn't break eye contact with the small opening everyone came from. Lawanna was sitting on a large rock a few feet away, she was holding the strange lizard. And next to her was Hanzo.

"He knew the risks he was taking when he went back to look for his friends.", Hanzo said. Killua still stared out. He waited a moment before replying.

"Gon.", he said and pointed at the forest. Within seconds Gon and Kurapika were out of the mist and in the crowd.

"GON!", Lawanna squealed. She ran to meet the two. She stood next to Killua and began to ramble on about how she didn't know if she was going to see them again or not. How she felt guilty for not going back. "Hey...where's Leor-" The sound of a gun shot cut her off.

"The first stage of the Hunter Exam is now officially over. Congratulations to you who have passed.", Satotz announced putting the gun inside his jacket. Gon looked around hoping to see Leorio, but he only saw Hisoka. With a mile he kindly pointed to a tree across from them. The four ran up to his slouched body.

"He looks unharmed, not counting the cut on his arm.", Kurapika kneeled down and inspected Leorio's body.

"What about my face? It hurts to bad.", he complained.

"It looks the same as before."

"What? That isn't funny! It really hurts! Just what the hell happened to me?"

"You mean...you really don't remember?", Gon looked over at Kurapika.

"No, just tell me. Wait, I do remember a little. We were running...the mud...and..."

"I think it's best not to tell him."

"Agreed."

"Wait, no, tell me what?"

"As you have all probably guessed, this is the site for the second stage. The second part of the Exam will not start for another 30 minutes. Until then please behave yourselves.", Satotz told everyone before turning his back and walking back into the swamp. "I must say that I am tempted to stay around for a while..."

During the half hour nothing happened, which made the 30 minutes seemed to go by slowly. And when the clock finally hit the desired time-everyone was tensed. No one had any idea of what to expect. So they all did what they could. They stood in front of the building in front of them. The doors were almost as tall as trees, and when they opened they pushed the dirt into small piles.

There were two people inside. A women with pink hair and bows on her heeled boots was sitting on a couch while a giant of a man sitting behind her with a stomach that cried.

"Oh, Buhara! Look who's here. Are you still hungry?", the woman asked leaned her neck against the couch to look up at the man.

"Boy am I ever, Menchi.", he told her. His stomach growled like a beast.

"As you all guessed, I hope, the two of us are the Examiner's for the second stage. I'm Menchi the Gourmet Hunter.", she told everyone. "And this big boy here, his name is Buhara. Also a Gourmet Hunter."

"What is a Gourmet Hunter?", Gon asked.

"A Gourmet Hunter is someone who travels around the world in search for rare and new ingredients to make great new recipes. Most Gourmet Hunters were Chiefs.", Kurapika explained. Gon and Lawanna eye's were bright in awe. Kurapika knew so much.

"If they are the Examiners, and they are Gourmet Hunters, the second part has to do with food?"

"That's right! The Subject is cooking!", Menchi confirmed with a smile.

"What! I can't even cook bread!"

"I didn't come here to cook!"

"What am I gunna do?"

"LISTEN UP! If none of you like the test, complain about it on your way home!", Menchi's eyes had fire in them. "Otherwise SHUT UP!"

The group of applicant's quieted down quickly. Everyone was in shock at the subject of the test. They all waited to hear what they had to do next to become a Hunter.

* * *

A/N: I know it took me forever to upload the 3ed chapter but I can explain! I've been asked to do a longer shift at work(I clean people's houses-eww, I know. I'm the one doing it, remember?) and now I am in the begining stages of moving! It's just down the street but still. I have to move all the heavy boxes! Okay, not all of them but some. I might not be able to upload anything for a while, if anyone cares. But just because I don't upload doesn't mean I'm not working on something to upload! =]

Also I would like to say that the strange lizard Lawanna has is a cross breed between a Jackson Chameleon/Three-horned Chameleon (whichever you know it by) and a Green Iguana. I actually have an Iguana who is very sweet-it all depends on how you raise it. My Iguana is about 3 ft. long. I've had him for about a year now, he was a rescue that we got. So yeah. But he is very sweet.

But the Chameleon-Iguana that Lawanna has is named Rishley, Li for short. He is maybe 15 in. long. That is about half of Lawanna's arm (she is 5ft. even).

Thank you for reading and now please review!


	4. Sushi!

**A/N:** If you are reading this then Oh My God I finally uploaded the 4th Chapter! YAY!

* * *

#4: Sushi Face Off Challenge!

"I have a question." Everyone looked at Gon as if he had just done something truly amazing, instead of just asking a simple question. "What if what you think is good to eat isn't good to someone else?"

"That's why Buhara and I are the ones who tell you what we want to eat.", Menchi told him with a smile that looked strange on her. "This is how it's gonna work. First Buhara will tell you what he wants to eat. Then those who made him happy and he passes will have to make me. Those that I pass will continue onto the 3ed round of the Hunter Exam." The crowd's noise volume had went from whispers to shouts. All about the test. "Did everyone forget what I just said? Shut Up or Go Home!"

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Menchi thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"The test is over when we say 'Full'. So keep that in mind."

"And I want a whole roasted pig.", Buhara announced while whipping drool from his mouth. Everyone raised an eyebrow or let their jaw drop to the dirt ground. "Not just any pig, but I want a Great Stamp(A/N: right?)." Everyone could only stare in disbelief.

"A whole roasted pig.", Menchi said with a confirming smile. And then, as if her words were a cue, the earth decided to shake. "Now the Second Stage can really begin."

Just like that a cluster of giant boars were after the Examiners. The ones that weren't able to dodge or run fast enough were trampled and thrown around like rag dolls.

"This is unbelievable!"

The time to find out who was really going to be the Hunter was now.

"If they can't out run the Great Stamp then they'll be knocked around by the hard snout of the pig."

Most of the Examiners weren't any match against the wild beasts. But a few were holding their own.

Gon was one of the first to successfully take down the Great Stamp. Jumping on it's back and smacking the fishing rod against it's head-tipping it over. Leorio managed to claim a pig for himself after hearing Gon's advise.

"Hitting it on the head is the best way." After he tripped and feel on the ground, his dusty light bulb turned on. He was able to trip his own pig. Kurapika had no problem at all. The pig he was after was down in no time.

"Run Away! Run Away! Run AWAY!", Lawanna cried running from the pig that was after her. She had heard Gon's advise to Leorio and tried to hit it on the head, but it didn't work. Maybe she would have had better luck if she had used a rock instead of a pebble. But the pebble worked just as well in the end. The pig chasing her had suffered the same fate as Leorio and his pig. After tripping over a pebble it was dragged to the fire.

Buhara didn't bother to wipe his mouth as the Roasted Stamp Feast began. One after one after one he complimented the dish. The fact that some were burned and some were undercooked didn't seem to bother him at all. And a mountain size pile of Stamp remains towered over everyone.

"You guys sure did get a lot of pigs for the pig.", Menchi sighed.

Buhara was done eating in no time.

"That was amazing! Don't you guys think so?", Gon smiled and almost jumped up from the excitement.

"You...could say that, I guess.", Killua said with a shrug.

"That was really gross.", Lawanna told them looking at them both.

"Your hopeless, Buhara.", Menchi said before she scolded the giant man. "You have no standers. Everyone of them passed." Mostly the whole crowd cheered, even though Menchi glared and quited them down. "Now, Now. I won't be so easy to please. It's my turn to order. And I want Sushi." The crowd that was cheering three seconds ago was now scratching their heads. That only made Menchi's smirk grow. "Just come and follow me inside."

In the building, pass the couch, were rows of sinks and a small counter with a set of knives on a chopping board that was next to a barrel of rice.

"This is where you'll work. You can keep trying until you get it right."

Everyone looked around confused.

"Do you think we just need the rice?", Gon asked looking in the barrel of rice.

"I don't think so.", Killua told him and tossed one of the bigger knives up into the air and catching it. "We need something else."

Hanzo glanced around the room. Everyone was lost. He stopped a laugh from bursting out by biting his tongue.

'How lucky could I have gotten? This test is in the bag for me. Hunter License here I come.' And then a tiny laugh managed to get escape. It was so small that it could have been ignored. It could have been, anyway.

"FISH! Where are we going to get fish in the middle of a swampy forest?", Leorio's voice echoed through the building. It only took a few seconds for the human stampede to get on it's way.

'Well this sucks, now everyone knows what to do.'

Catching the fish was no challenge. Gon had used his fishing rod, Killua his bare hands, Leorio dived, Kurapika a net he had made, and Lawanna waited for Rishley. Leorio and the lizard popped out of the water at the same time, side by side. Lawanna laughed.

At first it didn't seem like anymore of a challenging challenge. With three simple ingredients how hard could it be? But then Leorio made his way to Menchi. He marched with a smug smile on his face up to the Chief Examiner.

"Here is Le Leorio Special.", he proudly told her. She smiled that someone was finally ready with her Sushi Order.

"This is trash.", she corrected him after she lifted the top of the silver serving platter(A/N: You know what I'm trying to say). "Go try again. Make sure it's better next time." Leorio was sent away, almost in tears, mumbling. Gon passed him on his way up to present his idea of sushi. Kurapika followed.

"This is terrible!" Gon was crushed.

"This is no better then the first guy's!" Kurapika was devastated.

Menchi's criticism didn't get any better. Not even when Hanzo faced her. His sushi attempt looked the most promising in Menchi's eyes, but after eating it she frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't like it. Go try again.", she told him.

"How can you not like it? Sushi is nothing but rice molded tightly with a thin layer of raw fish on top! It's always going to taste and look the same no matter what!"

"You stupid jerk! You couldn't even begin to make proper sushi for another 5 or even 10 years from now! Not even if you practiced day and night! Damn it I should kill you!"

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Because now I have to actually judge the rest these idiots you idiot!" Behind Menchi and Hanzo were the rest of the Examiners and their sushi. Mechi had no kind words for them. Every dish brought to her was 'pressed too tightly', or 'the fish wasn't cut the right way', or she just over all didn't like the look of it. She didn't hesitate to call the food trash like she did with the first dish. And after a while she sat back on the sofa with a clay cup of tea and smiled bright.

"That was all terrible, and I'm completely full.", she told them all. Her smile was first met with the fa miler sight of confused faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said at the top YAY! I know you must all hate me, the few of you that have read this. But I want to say: **RhiannonWolf** is so great! You're a great friend, I'm so glad we know each other. And **Bob Is Hawt but I'm Hawter** thank you for always reviewing! And then **KiGaMi** you are always so sweet! I couldn't, well I probably wouldn't have done this without you guys. I know. That sounded really lame-but it's true!

Please correct me on anything. And review and tell me what you think! You can send me love mail, fan mail, and even hate mail! Whatever floats your boat.

I'll have the next chapter up soon...okay that was a lie. But I is working on it. Happy day everyone!


	5. Easy Eggs

**A/N:** Chapter 5! I'm so happy! Hope you all like it! Also, I was going to say last chapter that RhiannonWolf drew my OC, Lawanna! And it looks so great. You can see it on her DeviantArt account. She has some really cool things there. Type in RhiannonWolf or just go to her profile and click the link and it will take you right to her. ^^ I'm so glad she's awesome!

#5: Easy Eggs

"Do you think she's just joking?"

"This is so stupid."

"Can she even do this to us?"

"But...what's going to happen to the Hunter Exam?"

No one could believe that this had happened. How could it? How could she? Everyone asked these questions over and over again. Even though an answer couldn't be given.

"Look, I don't really care what you say! I say they all fail! You got that? FAIL!" Buhara sighed as Menchi screamed into the cell phone. Everyone felt sympathy for whoever was on the other line. While she yelled and got more upset, the Examinees got just as angry.

"I don't believe this.", a few people said.

"Yeah. Who ever thought that they wouldn't become a Hunter because they didn't know how to cook?"

"I'm sick of her.", a heavy man said. His fists were clenched so tight the vain in his hand was pulsing.

"Just who does she think she is?"

"This is not good.", Lawanna said. She was telling herself that more then anyone else. She looked around at the frowning people. She now had a fear of crowds, she noted.

"I am not going to change my mind so do whatever you have to do. But I say NOBODY PASSED THE SECO-", Menchi stopped her yelling when the phone was taken from her.

"Would you please hold on for just a second?", Gon asked the person on the other line of the phone. He sat on the couch's armrest.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?", Menchi snatched the phone from Gon. "Gimme that back!" Gon jumped off of the armrest and landed on his feet.

"I have to pass the Hunter Exam. If I don't, I might not ever be able to find my Father!", he pleaded with her.

"I don't care. That sounds more like your problem than mine.", Menchi turned her head in the opposite way of Gon. "I say who passes and who fails. And I already told everyone 'Fail.' Got that in your thick skull, kid?"

"But couldn't you say we can all have a second chance, too? Can't you do that? Your the Examiner.", he tried again popping up from the couch's other armrest to face her.

"The Exam is OVER!" Menchi's foot was rested on the table in front of her. She pulled back her knee, getting ready to kick. A loud crash vibrated the walls before it could be kicked. The heavy man from before had smashed his hand into the wall. A chunk of the cement was now on the floor. Everyone was silent except for the angry man and Menchi.

"I am not going to except your decision.", he told her.

"Well that's too bad because I'm not going to change my mind.", she told him and then pointed to Gon. "I got him up my ass and I don't need you nagging at me. Stop acting like a baby."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me! Anyway, just go home and try again next year."

"Look. I didn't come here to learn how do be a Chief, okay? I came here to become a Black List Hunter. But it's not like a worthless Gourmet Hunter who just sits around and eats like-"

"Did. You. Just. Say. 'Worthless'?", Menchi's eyes twitched as she sat on the couch. The man confirmed and continued on his rant. He either couldn't see the vain in her forehead or he didn't care. Most likely he didn't care.

The small group Gon had left to go to the couch to convince Menchi to change her mind were all standing with their mouths open.

"Who is that guy?", Leorio asked.

"Someone who doesn't care about his life?", Killua put his hands in shorts' pockets after he shrugged. Lawanna stood in between Leorio and Kurapika. She held Rishley up to her chest with her arms crossed over him. She nodded in agreement at what Killua had said.

"I think his name is Todo. Todo the Wrestler.", Kurapika said. That was the name that Tonpa told them when they were running in the first part of the Exam.

"Loud.", Lawanna mumbled. She breathed in deep before listing to what Todo was shouting.

"-not even fit to be Hunters let alone Examiners. No one here has any respect for you as Hunt-"

Todo quieted down quickly when Buhara stood up from the ground. He walked over and pass the couch. He looked down at the man who let out a small growl, ready to fight with the Examiner who was much bigger then him.

"Relax, Buhara. I can handle this guy.", she told him while stretching her arms up into the air. After a yawn she hung them over the back of the couch.

"If I take care of this guy he'll only get a few broken bones. If you play around then you'll really cook his goose, won't you?" You could see that Buhara was trying his best to hide a smile.

"What did they mean by that?", Leorio looked at Todo.

"That would be a challenging dish to prepare.", Killua laughed.

"I hate dealing with stupid people.", Menchi frowned as she stood up from the couch. She now held two large cutting knives in each one of her hands and walked over to Todo. "I will show you what a 'Worthless Gourmet Hunter' can do." She leaned in with a scowl on her face before pushing him back with the knives handle. "Everyone wait outside. I'll be back in about a hour."

"A hour?", almost everyone repeated. Menchi nodded her head and walked out of the building. The crowd of Examinees (I fixed it-yay-thanks for the advise RhiannonWolf) following. She walked 10 ft. and stopped. Stretching one last time she tossed the knives into the air. She took a deep breath and released it before catching the blades and returning them to the scabbard on her hips. With one jump she was gone out of sight. Everyone in the crowd was in awe. They all repeated themselves over and over with 'Wow', 'Did you see that', and 'Awesome'.

As the time passed all the Examinees found some way to keep themselves busy. Some were fishing making pitchers in the dirt with a stick like Leorio. Some were laying out on the patches of grass enjoying the sun like Lawanna and Rishley. And the rest were standing around waiting like Killua and Kurapika. Some were sleeping, and even eating. And Gon was in on the couch talking with Buhara.

"It's almost been a hour." And just like that Menchi's voice called out to everyone.

"I'm back.", she announced her return and began to walk back to the building. She came face to face with Todo at the doors. She pushed him aside and passed him with no problem. Turning to face everyone she had the smile that didn't look like it meant anything good. "Lookie what I have here." She started digging in her bikini top(A/N: or is it a bra?). After going in empty-handed she came out of her top with a small glass vial filled halfway to the top with something green.

"Just what the hell is that suppose to be?", Todo face was plain. He pointed to the vial.

"It kinda looks like...", Gon jumped to where Menchi was and focused on the glass container. "Moss? But it looks funny. I've never seen moss like that before."

"Hey nice going, Kid. I think you're the only one here besides Buhara and me that knew that.", Menchi's smile changed to one that fit her much better.

"Moss. That's it?"

"No, it's not 'just' moss. If you take a knife and chop it very well..." Menchi narrated her actions as she went. She emptied the glass vial onto a wooden cutting board and began to chop it. "Then you take it and sprinkle it over fresh steamed rice..." Loading hot steaming rice onto a plate then adding the moss on the top she smiled. This one was from pure joy. "The flavor is incredible!" She finished by slamming the knife into the cutting board so it would stand straight up. The happy smile was replaced with a smirk as she did the same with a spoon into the rice as the knife in the cutting board. She pushed the plate of white and green in the face of Todo. "Go ahead. Have a try." Todo only shook his head and took a step back. "Oh don't act like it's going to kill you. Eat up."

"No way. That plate looks disgusting.", Todo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not eating that. It smells like crap."

"I'll give it a try.", Gon said.

Before anyone could do anything Gon was on the counting with the plate in one hand and the spoon in the other. Once again everyone had their mouths open in shock.

"Gon, what do you think you're doing? How do you know that won't make you sick?", Leorio shouted.

"I'm so hungry I could eat anything!", Gon answered him with a spoon full of mossy rice in his mouth.

"It looks like it tastes really bad." Gon shook his head at Leorio. "So it tastes good?" Gon shook his head at Leorio again, which caused him to yell. "What do you mean? Does it tastes good or bad? Pick one."

"But I can't. I've never had any food that tasted like this before so I don't know. It tastes new.", Gon told him then swallowed. Menchi Joy-Smile was back on her face. "I'll try another bite then I'll tell you if the taste-"

"Hey, Kid, I don't think so!", Menchi snatched the plate away from a confused Gon. "This is very very VERY rare. I know people who would pay a million bucks for this right here." She turned to Todo. "What do you think about Gourmet Hunters now?"

"Food only has one purpose and that's to fill up my stomach!", he told her before losing his temper and kicking the counter-leaving a dent. The vibration from the kick made the cutting board fall to the ground. Before it landed Menchi dove and caught it. "I don't care about how rare that sit is! All you Food Hunters are obsessed with your cheap fancy food!"

"Well that settles it. You are as dumb as you look.", Menchi looked as calm as ever as she began walking to the open doors. Todo charged after her. He was stopped by Buhara's giant hand. He was smacked and sent to the ground. So where the others that went after her.

"Buhara, that's enough. I told you I could handle him.", Menchi frowned. She turned around to face Todo on the ground. He got up and charged after her. It didn't take much for her to dodge, spin, and dodge his punch again and again. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. When she spun around her leg made contact with his stomach. While he was hunched over in pain she took the opportunity to use her leg again. She raised it up high and let it drop with the force of a rock. "That was really pathetic. And what kind of a Hunter did you want to be?" Todo didn't answer her. "Look, Tubby. It doesn't matter what kind of a Hunter you want to be. If you don't have basic skills you will never be a true successful Hunter. You can't even defend yourself from me."

"I think you've proven your point, Menchi.", the familiar voice of the man with no mouth rang from the opening. "I think he's had more then enough to understand. And I understand that it isn't my place to tell you how to run the second faze of the Exam but don't you think-" He stopped for a second when Todo feel to the ground. Menchi took up her chance.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" Everyone snapped back and forth between the two. They looked at Menchi as she yelled then to Satotz to hear his response. "I am not going to change my mind about the outcome of this faze."

"But why can't you just consider it?"

"I wasn't just testing them to see if they could follow simple directions. They need to be able to face a challenge where they have no or little experience or knowledge of. And they couldn't even do that!"

"Now, Menchi. That may be very true butsince no one passed don't you think your standers are a bit too high?"

This new voice was not Buhara's, Satotz, or anyone in the crowd. It was muffled like it was coming from far away. But it echoed the room like the voce was coming from next to you. Everyone looked around for the source.

"What is that?", Lawanna asked with wide eyes. She pointed up through one of the windows. There were trees blocking your view but you could still see something that was not in the sky anytime before. It was a blimp. The front looked like the mouth a a monster with the sharp teeth that were painted on it. On the side there was the sign of the Hunter Association.

"Oh Dear Me. Oh Dear Me.", Satotz repeated a few times and went outside along with everyone else.

The blimp came lower and lower to the ground, but it was still well above the tree's tops when something seemed to fall off of it. It was an orange spot that turned into an old man the closer he came to crashing. The old man landed on his feet with no problem at all. He scanned each person who was standing in the crowd.

"Chairman Netero...", Menchi stared in shock. Her tone was very quiet. "It's very nice to see you."

Everyone got out of the way and mad a path for the man. He was walking to Menchi with his hands folded in back of him.

"Who's the old fossil?", Leorio leaned down to Kurapika.

"I heard Menchi call him the Chairman. So that's all we know for right now."

"I can't believe he jumped from clear up there. That's amazing.", Gon was in awe at the creater the old man had left when he jumped.

"This is the Chairman of the Hunter Association. He is the one in charge of the Hunter Exam.", Satotz told everyone.

"Wow..."

"Now, about the mess you made, Menchi..." Menchi squeaked and snapped her neck up to face Netero.

"Check it out. She gets all nervous around him.", Leorio laughed.

"That just proves how important he is.", Kurapika nodded his head.

"He came here to save us, right?", Lawanna's eyes brightened up and looked at Gon and Killua. Gon smiled and nodded his head. Killua shrugged.

"You wanted to check the Examinees on their skills of the unknown, yes? And you did this through a mystery cooking faze? Do I have that part right?", The Chairman asked Menchi.

"Yes, that's why I gave them such a difficult problem to solve.", Menchi's voice was innocent.

"Maybe it was too difficult. Hmm?"

"...No..."

"Now, now. Your standers were too high at the start of the faze and when no one could meet them you became frustrated and decided to fail them all."

"I admit I lost it a little bit when some of the Examinees started to put down the art of cooking. Then someone told everyone else how to make Sushi and before I knew it I had to try every single person's poor attempt. I was so full and irritated that I just quite. I'm so sorry.", Menchi bowed her head. "I don't deserve to be an Examiner." Netero began to laugh.

"Such a sweet young lady."

"Thank you, Chairman."

Everyone was in shock at how the Menchi they had known just a few minutes earlier had turned into the Menchi that stood before them now. Some even pinched themselves.

"I know!" The Chairman's sudden outburst made the other's jump. "Let's give them all a second chance. You will still be the Examiner, but this time you will show them all how to do it right. Then you will judge them. Is that alright?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course."

"So then. What will the task be, Miss Examiner?"

"The test will be: A Boiled Egg.", Menchi wasted no time in telling everyone what she had decided.

Everyone now was still hating the cooking test, but a boiled egg didn't seem to be too much of a challenge.

"We need to go to that mountain top over there. Is there anyway you could take us there, Mr.. Chairman?"

"Well yes. That's no problem at all. Come now everyone." Everyone followed him into the blimp. Eveyone thought the test this time was going to be the very easy.

Once the blimp had landed on the mountain top and everyone was out they were looking into a deep and dark hole in the middle of the mountain. Menchi smiled at everyone and told them that this was the spot for everyone's second chance. She stood on the edge of the mountain barefoot.

"Now listen up everyone. At the bottom of this is a river with tides that will sweep you away if you fall in.", She told everyone after pointing down. "And now..." She turned so her back was facing them. "Watch and learn." With that she dove down like it was nothing at all.

"How deep is that thing?", someone asked through the gasps.

"Very deep.", Chairman Netero told them. "This mountain here just so happens to be home to the Spider Eagle. Our Menchi has gone down to get one of their eggs. You see, for the Spider Easel's eggs not to be eaten by the Carnivore Praetors that live around here they hang their eggs in between the cannon walls by webs."

The few that ran over to the edge saw that Menchi was walking across the white Spider Eagle Web with something in her hand. They all assumed it to be an egg. She began climbing up the cannon walls and jumped back to the flat top surfers.

"This is the type of egg we're gunna boil for the test!"

"To dive into a cannon for an egg is insane.", Todo said.

"This is gunna be so easy.", Killua smirked and walked to the edge with Gon next to him.

"I know! This is more like it!", Gon laughed and jumped down. Killua just walked off more then he jumped, but he was still going down.

"This is better then running another marathon.", Leorio laughed, too, and jumped off.

"I agree with you for once.", Kurapika was next.

Everyone else began to jump off as well. Lawanna stood for a moment before running and jumping off with everyone else. She screamed the entire way down until she catching and grabbing onto the web next to the others. She swallowed hard and watched as Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and the others walked on the thin stretched out webbing.

"Okay, you grab it and I'll get us back up.", she said. Slowly moving forward a small inch at a time, Rishley poked his head out of the backpack. When there was a hanging egg in grabbing range he crawled out. Opening his mouth he bite an egg off and returned to the backpack. Lawanna praised him as she finally reached the rock ledge. She turned back to see how everyone else was doing.

She didn't get a chance to see much before a flock of birds dove down at those on the nest. She heard someone yell that the birds were Spider Eagle mad that their nest was being intruded. Then she heard a shout for help and Leorio call out Gon's name. By the time the Spider Eagle were gone she could see Gon and Todo hanging by Gon's fishing pole line.

"Are you okay?", she knew that he probably was, and that everyone else had asked her before her, but she asked anyway.

"Yeah, we're okay.", Gon told her after a pause. She smiled before climbing back up. When she was at the top she overheard Menchi, Satotz, Buhara, and The Chairman talking about what had just happened.

"That was amazing.", Menchi said. "Did everyone else see that?"

"Yes, he's quit the kind boy.", Satotz mouth would be smiling, if he had a mouth. Menchi nodded her head and waited for Gon to finish pulling Todo up.

"The chance to get an egg is over. Those of you that don't have an egg are now no longer able to go to the second part of the Exam. Everyone that does have an egg please come forward."

Todo stood and walked pass Gon without thanking him. Instead he laughed and told Gon he was going to keep an egg. He went on his way to Menchi and the others who had set up a very big black cauldron with boiling water. When he walked up to Menchi to prove he had an egg he discovered it was gone. It was Gon's turn next.

"I have one!", he told them all with his happy smile. Todo's mouth feel to the ground.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: for a kid you're good.", Menchi took the egg. She held it up and examined it for any cracks. "But, I do want to know why you decided to save Examine 255 even though he took your egg in the first place."

"Huh? Oh, well...he needed help. So I helped him."

"That's a pretty lame reason, Kid...", Menchi sighed. "Okay everyone! Now it's time to boil your egg. It is not as easy as it sounds. The most important thing is how long you leave the egg in the water. And you might not know, so I'll tell you, a Spider Eagle Egg is a little different then a regular Chicken Egg. If you over cook your egg you won't pass. You won't pass if the egg is undercooked, either."

And so everyone circled around the cauldron and wiped away the sweat from the heat and their nerves. With a small net in hand they all asked the same question out loud.

"Do you think it's time yet?" Leorio, Gon, Kurapika, and Lawanna were tensed and absorbed with the big black pot. Killua was the only one out of bunch that was relaxed. He had one hand on his hip and he was leaning on the net.

"I don't even know how long your suppose to boil a regular egg.", he yawned. Behind him was Buhara whining. "Will you shut up? That's getting a little annoying." Buhara only whinnied more.

"It's time.", everyone said after seeing the giant's reaction. They all plunged their net into the boiling water and pulled out their egg as fast as they could. Menchi was almost shaking she was so angry at him. He said he was sorry.

"Whatever. Look here, everyone. This is an average Chicken Egg.", She told them all while holding a chicken egg in on had. "This is the Spider Eagles' Egg." She put up her other hand, the Spider Eagles' Egg was much darker and had spots. Satotz and Buhara passed out the white shelled eggs. "Now, compare the flavors of the two." And so everyone did.

Peeling the shell back and taking a bite out of each one. After they took a bite of the egg they worked so hard to get a compliment was given.

"I don't think I'll ever want a plain egg again."

"The tastes is amazing."

"I can understand why you would dedicate your life for something like this."

"It's really wonderful."

"I like it a lot.", Gon smiled. "It's much better then that moldy rice you gave me."

"That wasn't mold you Idiot Kid! Moss, MOSS!"

"Okay." Gon turned to around and saw Todo. He smiled. "Would you like half of my egg?" Todo only answered with a nod of his head. "Here." Gon stretched out his arm and took a few steps then handing the egg over. Todo took a bite. Then he repeated everything else that had already been said.

"We get the same feeling you would get.", Menchi told him. He only looked at her. "When a Black List Hunter catches a fugitive or when an Archaeological Hunter discovers lost ruins...when a Gourmet Hunter finds something new...we get the same feeling as them." He only turned his back.

"I'll be back next year.", he told them before walking off for good. Menchi smiled.

"The test for me is over. Everyone here passes!", Menchi smiled. Everyone jumped up with joy. By this time the sun was setting. Everyone entered the blimp at Chairman Netero's command. "We will arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. So until then you all may relax and do as you please. You have all worked very hard. All 45 of you. Just stay out of trouble." Menchi shouted loud as they all entered the blimp. As soon as everyone who had passes was inside it began to take float up like a balloon.

The inside of the blimp was very nice. So nice, in fact, that it hardly seemed like a giant balloon. But more of a flying 5-star hotel. Only instead of rooms and beds there were hall ways and benches scattered out. Most of the remaining Examinees were in their own area on the floor, sleeping. The group of 5 stood in the middle of everyone.

"Hey, Killua! Wanna do something fun?", Gon turned to the other boy.

"Like what?", Killua asked stretching his arms.

"I don't know yet..."

"Wanna go explorer the ship?" Gon's head bobbed up and down. It only stopped when Kurapika and Leorio began to walk to over to an empty side of the ship. They sat down their bag and suitcase then themselves. Gon ran after them and put his backpack down next to Kurapika.

"Hey, Kurapika. Are you going to come with us and explorer the ship?"

"No, Gon. I don't think I'm up for that.", Kurapika told Gon. He didn't try to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

"That's okay. What about you, Leorio?", Gon's smile stayed in place as he looked beyond the blonde and at the oldest.

"I'm going to have to pass, Gon, sorry.", Leorio did the same as Kurapika and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "I'm too tired. I don't think I'd be able to keep up with you."

"That's okay.", Gon repeated with the same face. He turned around to the last person. "You want to come, right?"

"Can I?", Lawanna asked from her place. She was leaned over placing her bag next to Gon's. She stood tall again. Gon nodded and grabbed her wrist. Rishley scurried up Lawanna's leg and onto her shoulder.

"See you guys later!", Gon called out as he pulled Lawanna and chased after Killua. The two resting waved goodbye.

"How do they do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep going like that. Where do they get all the energy from?"

"Their kids. They never run out of energy."

Tonpa walked passed the two. As soon as he realized who they were he backed up. With a smug look on his face he turned and began his taunt.

"Are you really sure you want to go to sleep here and now?", he ignored their tired glares and continued on in a sing song tone. "What if this is the thired part of the Exam? What if you went to sleep and woke up to the Exam being over. You would have failed. Anything is possible." And he walked off just as quick as he came. Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other.

"Do you want to take turns?", Kurapika asked.

"Take turns for what?". Leorio yawned but his mouth didn't change.

"One of us will stay awake for an amount of time and keep watch while the other is sleeping. Then the other will watch for the same amount of time while the one who watched first sleeps.", Kurapika explained. Leorio made no replay, he only snored. Kurapika sighed. "I guess I'll go first."

"Where should we go first?", Gon asked.

"There's one place we have to see for sure!", Killua told the two.

"Where?", Lawanna asked looking at him.

"The Cockpit."

The three were running down the hall and laughing, acting like the 12-year-olds that they are.

"That sounds great."

"Do we know where that is?"

Lawanna thought that maybe her question had stopped Killua. But she didn't see why it would, it was simple enough and from what she had seen of him he was more then capable of answering it. Her and Gon shared the same worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing.", he told them after a minute and ran to the front. "I think the Flight Deck is over this way." The two followed after Killua.

The door to the Flight Deck looked like all the other few doors. It did, however, have a sigh on it that said 'DO NOT ENTER'. Killua didn't read the sign or he just didn't care.

"It says Do Not Enter.", Gon brought the words to Killua attention.

"That's more of a guideline then an actual rule, Gon.", Killua said turning the knob and opening it up.

"Are you sure?", Lawanna's voice was quiet but you could still hear it without straining.

"Yup." He just didn't care.

Killua took the first step inside. It was much darker inside the room then the hall outside. But there were much more lights of every color. There was a beep from here and there.

"There is a wind coming from the East, nothing too bad. Our visibility is perfect. The only thing that we have to watch out for is that we don't fall asleep.", one of the pilots said to the other.

"Yeah.", the other said. "Next time you're up would you mind getting me some coffee?"

"Get up and get your own coffee.", Killua told him. "Or are you that lazy?" The two pilots swung around in their chairs. They saw Killua with his arms behind his head and a smirk on his face. They saw Gon with a worried look on his face. And they saw Lawanna with a look that was like a deer in headlights. "I'll make you a deal. If you let me fly this thing for 5 minutes I'll bring you both coffee for the whole night."

"Killua...", Gon whispered over to the other boy.

"Hmm? Oh, and you have to let them steer, too." Killua tried his best to put on the smile Gon normally wore. It did't work. The three were tossed out as quick as the pilots could reach them. The door was slammed as each of the three hit the wall outside.

"Oww...", Gon and Lawanna said together rubbing the back of their heads.

"You know, if you didn't want us to come in then you should have locked the door!", Killua shouted. He growled at the door and sent it death glares. Then his attention was caught by Gon.

"I hate getting in trouble...", he mumbled with his arms wrapped around his knees. Lawanna sat next to him on her knees and patted his back, telling him it was okay.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else."

They ended up all over the blimps' inside. They went up latters and down them again. They climbed onto tires and slid down steep metal bars. They looked in every room to see what was inside. The only room they really regretted was the small bathroom. They ran up and down the halls that they had already been in. They passed windows they had already looked out off. Each time they passed the window that had Hanzo out on the flat suuface Lawanna and Goon would wave. They ran pass Hisoka and his pyramid of cards. And then finally they stopped after a while and took a rest. Sitting on a bench in a hallway they talked.

"It's too bad this place is so boring.", Killua complained. "Nothing was even that cool."

"Really? Everything we saw was cool. Don't you think?", Gon laughed.

"Yeah, it was all new.", Lawanna smiled. She was petting Rishley.

"It was new for a minute then it got old."

"Oh..."

"Hey, you guys, look!"

Lawanna and Killua turned to Gon, who was looking out the window. Lawanna hoisted herself up to look out the window. It was a breath taking sight. There was a maze of lights from the city below them. There was a sea of stars above them. There were clouds in shapes of everyday animals and everyday things that were passed. It all seemed unreal for the girl. She couldn't look away, her eyes were glued to the dark night on the other side of the window. Killua snorted.

"Don't you want to see, Killua?", she asked him tearing away form the beautiful view.

"I've seen that a million times before.", he told her.

"How?", Gon tilted his head to the side.

"My family owns some privet jets.", was the simple answer.

"Oh, that would be nice. I guess.", she said looking down at the floor.

"We need them. To get to the top of the mountain my family owns. That's where our house is.", he told them. He smiled at their faces. "We also have about 200 servants. And we live in a mansion."

"Wow. That's so neat."

"Do you know what kind of work your Parents do?"

"Their assassins."

The answer Killua gave didn't seem to bother Gon as much as it did Lawanna.

"Both of them are?" Killua was silent for a moment before he started laughing.

"Your funny. I've told a lot of people that before but your the only one that's really taken me serious." He kept laughing. Then he pointed to Lawanna. "They mostly look at me like that."

"S-Sorry."

"But it's the truth, right?"

"Yeah, they all look shocked and scared."

"No, I mean about your Parents being assassins." Killua was silent for a second time.

"What makes you think that?", he turned to the window and looked out.

"Well...I guess I can feel it.", Gon said doing the same.

"How?", Lawanna asked. She was the last to look out.

"You know, most people can't tell when I'm lying or if I'm telling the truth. That's my special talent."

"Really?" Killua didn't answer that question.

"Every member of my family is a professional assassin. If you pay one of them enough and they will kill whoever you want. It doesn't matter who. My whole life they've been preparing me to enter the family business. But I don't see why I have to. Why I can't go out and do whatever I want. When I told them I wanted to decide for myself-my Parents and Brothers completely freaked out." Killua's face had changed from his serious tone to one that belonged to a child. He sighed deeply. "It was horrible, my Mom actually started to cry. Then we got into a big fight and I stabbed my older brother and slashed my Mom's face and then I ran away from home. I bet their looking all over the country to find me."

"You...really did that?" There was no more doubt when Killua started to laugh.

"If they find me I guess I'll just have to finish the job I started. Once I get my Hunter License I'll hunt down each one of them and get the bounty on their head. I'll be set for life!"

Lawanna couldn't help but wonder two things.

One: Did he have a mantle illness?

And two: Why did she want to stay by him? He was even starting to look different.

"Killua, you're amazing.", Gon said looking out.

"Uh...What?"

"I think you're amazing. I'm trying to become a Hunter to find my Dad. But I never thought about trying to become a better Hunter then he is."

"I guess you could say that. But I don't think I've ever really thought about what it means to catch my own Dad."

"You can do it."

"Easy for you to say. You don't know anything about my Dad, do you?"

"No, but I know you. And you're kind of like your Dad, right? So don't I kind of know him?"

"How can that be your answer for everything? 'I kinda feel'. 'I sorta think.' That will not cut it in the real world."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to explain it to you. It would take too long. I'm hungry."

"Food?", Lawanna perked up and decided to join the conversation again.

"Let's go to the Cafeteria and ge-"

Killua didn't finish his sentence, but instead darted down the hall. Something had caught his attention and now he was after whatever it was. Gon and Lawanna called after him before running. He stopped at the end of the hall where a new path started. He glared at the potted plant and reached out to it.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you run?"

"No reason.", Killua smile was fake. "Let's go get something to drink now."

"Food?", Lawanna's attention was on a new subject as she followed the silver-haired boy. Gon followed after her.

Kurapika and Leorio didn't have to take turns anymore. Only a few minutes after Gon, Lawanna, and Killua left to explorer Tonpa(A/N:I almost just called him 'Tampon') made his way back. He dropped down just feet away from them and went to sleep. And his noise level was meant for the outside, not in. His snoring was steady. He did stop once in a while for a split second. When the two thought it was safe to enjoy the quiet, he would rumble the floor with the returned snoring.

The cafeteria of the blimp was very much like a restaurant. The tables were nice and the food was delicious. The 3 sat in in a booth that was curved into a 'U' shape. Killua and Gon sat across from each other on the edges while Lawanna sat in the middle, Rishley on her shoulder. Three pieces of cake were in front of them each, along with a cup of tea. It had been silent since they all sat down. Killua's eye's hadn't stopped moving.

"Killua. Your acting weird.", Gon broke the silence with a tone that was very matter-of-fact.

"No, not really.", Killua defended himself and took a sip of tea. It was easy to see that he was not up for talking.

"So, how many more tests do you think we'll have?"

"I don't know." Gon's cheerfulness didn't help at all.

So they decided it was best to stay silent for the time. But Gon just couldn't handle that.

"Did I...do something wrong? I'm sorry." Gon with a sad face did not look good at all.

"No.", Killua sighed. But nothing changed. "It has nothing to do with you guys."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The question was asked by a girl in high pig-tails. She stood in front of the booth with her arms crossed. She smiled with her mouth but was glaring with her eyes, only at Killua. Gon was the first to smile back and offer her a seat. He scooted over enough for the girl to sit down, and Lawanna scooted over too. The waitress that had served the three before came over and placed a cup of tea in front of the girl then left.

"Hi!", Gon was the first to greet her. "I'm Gon! And I'm 12! What's your name?"

"My name is Anita. I'm 16(A/N: Yeah, you know, I don't know how old she is but I heard she was 16 so that's what I'm going with).", she said sipping her tea.

"I'm Lawanna and 12-years-old. And this is Rishley.", Lawanna smiled a small smile pointing to herself and animal companion. Anita looked at her for only a short second before moving onto Killua. With his head turned to the side he didn't make any attempt to introduce himself. Gon did for him.

"And this is Killua."

"I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm going to become a Black List Hunter.", Anita said suddenly.

"Do you already know who you want to catch?"

"I want revenge."

Anita stared down an uninterested Killua. Gon and Lawanna were slowly becoming aware of the hate that was coming from Anita. She didn't stop glaring at the other boy once. They didn't know why she was so cold to Killua, and even though neither of them were going to say anything, they knew they were going to find out soon.

**A/N:** Thank you all who have reveiwed! Your all so great! ^^ I know that I'm really slow when posting, so I'm sorry. But I can kind of exsplain. I've been hooked on Eyeshield 21-I've been watching all the episodes and I even did a really lame fic on it(hahahahaha-it's that lame). And I'm on vol. 22 of the manga so I have kind of a long way to go. As soon as I finish the Anime it will be so much easier to do my Hunter x Hunter Fic...Unless, oh no...I watch Eyeshield 21 ALL OVER AGAIN! 0.o Na! Well maybe my favorite episodes. Yukimitsu looks a lot better in the manga, though. And so does Musashi, I'm a huge fan girl of him now. And oh me gosh, Agon somehow grew on me. I just can't get over it. Blah Blah Blah Blah.

But anyway please review! =]


	6. A Girl's Game

Chapter 6 is going to be super short. Thanks for reading!

* * *

#6: A Girl's Game

"I want revenge on those that have killed my Father." Anita glared at Killua's back. "My Father was a kind business man who did business who was very involved in The International Spice Trade."

"'The International Spice Trade'?" Anita nodded her head at the other girl.

"He mined deep in mountains then deliver the spices all over the world. He was doing so well he could have bought a small country if he wanted too."

"Wow." Gon and Lawanna hung on every word Anita said. "But why was he killed then?"

"His business rival was so jealous of my Father's success he hired a Professional Assassin. And I know who it was. It was a member of the Zoldyck Family. The family of assassins." Killua still stared off completely uninterested in the conversation, even though Anita hadn't looked away from him. She hated him and everyone could tell.

"A family of assassins...but isn't..." Lawanna stopped as soon as she realized what she was going to say. As fast as she could she struck the cake in front of her and shoved a piece in her mouth hoping she stopped her self in time. She tried not to chock. Killua turned to everyone else with a sinister smile on his lips. His eyes completely different then before, now they were just empty. But Killua wasn't the reason why she was about to chock, Leorio had come out of nowhere to plop down and he put his arm around Anita's waist and his head on her shoulder.

"I understand. That's a hard thing to go through. If you'd like you can cry on my shoulder." he told her while pulling her closer to himself. With his free hand he waved for the other 3 to go away. Killua ignored this, Lawanna shock her head with a mouthful of cake, and Gon didn't understand. "I'm going to be a Hunter too, so why don't we join up together? Oh, by the way I'm Leorio. What's your name?"

"Her name is Anita!" Gon provided. "We all just meet and are going to be friends." Lawanna looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Anita, huh. That's a very pretty name for such a pretty girl." Leorio blew in her and let his hand rub her shoulder(A/N: I know I'm making Leorio such a perv! xD). "So what do you thin kof this? Me and you go some place with a little less people and there we can talk more about our dreams as a Hunter."

"That's a stupid idea." Anita told them and tried to shake off the oldest teen's grip on her. "Now why don't you go away. I don't care where, just leave me alone."

"We can't do that."

That voice was Kurapika's. He stood just a bit in front of Killua and took a final step next to Leorio. He held his elbows with serious eyes but a playful smile. "My goal is to become a Black List Hunter aswell. Maybe we can help each other out."

"Walk away. That's the best thing to do." Killua spoke for the first time since Anita had joined them. Everyone looked at him. "We all know she's here for me."

Anita brushed Leorio's arm away from her and stood up. She was so angry she was trembling.

"I heard that one of the Zoldyck kids were taken the Hunter Exam so I came. And what do you know? Here's one of them, at the Hunter Exam."

"She means Killua?", Kurapika asked. Lawanna nodded her head.

"Yes, I am a member of the Zoldyck Family. Now that you found me what are you going to do?" Killua's tone was playful but evil. He was able to stop Anita pulling out a knife with just a look.

"You only entered the Hunter Exam because you wanted revenge?" Leorio asked scratching his head. Lawanna nodded again.

"Why don't you think about this for a minute. When someone hires an assassin there's usually a good reason for it, right? The person they want dead probibly did something bad." Killua was deferentially having fun.

"Take that back!"

Anita had lost it. She closed her eyes and pulled out her dagger. She flipped the table over on Gon and Lawanna. She kicked off of Leorio and lunged for Killua. Kurapika was able to catch her, only for a second, before she broke free. She was able to get to Killua's seat and stab, but he was gone much too quick for her to get him, so instead she assaulted the booth's cushioned seat. Even though she missed it didn't stop her from trying again. When Killua was standing still she went for it.

"That is enough!" Netero's voice was more then enough to stop her, and with her blade stopped by his finger tips she had no choice.

Leorio had moved the table up right again, revealing Gon was a tea cup in one hand and his plate of cake in the other. Lawanna was next to him with her arms around him, her eyes closed. Kurapika walked next to Leorio.

"Why did you have to get in our way, Old Man?" Killua blinked but never strayed from the huffing Anita. "Aren't you suppose to stay out of things like this?"

"Normally, yes. Two Examinees fighting doesn't concern me. But in this case..." Chairman Netero trailed off and let go of the blade. Anita backed away. "In this case, #111 failed the second part of the Exam."

"So, that means that she isn't even suppose to be here?"

"Yes, that's right." The Chairman nodded his head. The security that no one seemed to notice before had come and took Anita away. The knife was removed from her hand.

"I wonder what she was thinking?" Lawanna asked.

"Maybe she thought no one would figure out that she snuck onto the ship. It was a stupid idea." Leorio folded his arms in front of his chest. Kurapika looked up at him.

"There is nothing logical when it come to revenge." Kurapika walked off. Killua walked away from the other three, too. Gon called out to him but stopped when it seemed like he wasn't coming back. Leorio sighed and went after Kurapika.

"Do you think...we should go after him?" Lawanna turned to Gon.

"He's our friend, right?" Gon was determined and you could see it in his eyes. She nodded her head. "Then we should go after him." They both ran off.

Killua stood in one of the hallways, staring down at his palm. Gon and Lawanna watched him for a short while. After he clenched his fist shut and growled Gon ran over, Lawanna behind him.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you see? I'm not a nice person and I make a lot of enemies." Killua frowned at them.

"But you didn't kill that Anita's Dad." Gon looked over to him.

"Did you?" Lawanna asked watching him moving his eyes to the window. He turned his whole body so his back was facing them.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I sorta kinda feel it. My Aunt Mito says that if you want to know about someone then you should try and understand what makes them angry." Gon told him.

"We want to know more about you, Killua." Lawanna added. He took a minute before answering them.

"Just go away."

"But why?"

"I want to be by myself right now. Leave me alone!"

"But Killua..."

"I told you to leave me alone!" Killua swung around with his hand out. He stopped less then an inch from Gon's face, Gon didn't even flinch. They had a short 3-way staring competition with Gon and his hopeful eyes, Killua and his shocked eyes, and Lawanna with her eyes scared. Killua swallowed the lump in his throat and looked between the other two.

"Fine, whatever. Stay." he gave up and turned back to the window.

"Okay!" Gon was as happy as ever. Lawanna nodded her head.

"Itchy, Itchy, I'm so itchy! I should scratch my butt!"

The three turned around with their eyebrows raised at Chairman Netero. He was bent over with his lower half out towards them. He wiggled it once then hoped around to face them. With his immature attitude gone he stood tall.

"The Anita girl told me everything. How you're part of the Zoldyck Family. How her Father was killed."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Now, now, now. You don't have to get so deference."

"Your the one who's trying to pick the fight here, not me!"

"Hey, Mr.. Chairman Netero. What's going to happen to Anita now?"

"Well, that isn't really any of your business, now is it?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"She will be reprehended for her actions. And I'm almost positive that her illegibility will be taken away from her. She most likely won't be able to take the Hunter Exam ever again." The three young Examinees all gasped. "Does that bother you?"

"You can stop that from happening, right?" Gon pleaded with the old man.

"That's easier said then done, My Boy..." Gon looked up at him with his hope-filled eyes. Netero caved in. "Well, okay. But you will have to do something for me first."

"Like what?" Lawanna asked, she was smiling.

"You all have to play a game with me and beat me." That threw everyone off.

Gon, Killua, Lawanna and the Chairman were all in a dark room. You could see, but not very well. The Chairman had taken off his more formal cloths and now just had on a dark wife beater and a pair of shorts. He had a ball in his hands and bounced it repeatedly.

"The rules to this game are simple. We can play until we 8 a.m. tomorrow. If you win then the girl will go free. Easy." The Chairman told the 3of them.

"But how do we win?" Lawanna asked.

"All you have to do to win is get this ball away from me."

The doors behind the three opened up. Anita stood in the middle of two men in black suits.

"I really don't have any reason to help her." Killua said and looked over at the older girl.

"Well I don't need your help anyway! A Zoldyck can't do any good after all!" Anita shouted and balled up her fists.

"Now, now, now. Calm down you two. It's just a game after all, right? Or...tell me. Are you afraid you'll lose to an old geezer like me?"

"Yeah, right. Whatever you think Old Man." Killua snorted and almost rolled his eyes.

"How about this? If you win I'll give you a Hunter License on the spot. That would mean that you wouldn't have to keep going in the Exam."

"You would do that, for real?" Gon was the most excited out of the three. The Chairman began to spin the ball on one finger.

"I'm Chairman Netero. I can do anything." The three of them stood with their mouth moving but with no sound.

"Why are you so strange, Mr.. Chairman Netero?"

"Who knows my dear girl. But anyways, you can attack me as often as you would like. Not to fear, I won't fight back." Killua shock his head.

"Are you seriously up for this?"

"Sure am, Dude."

Killua smirked and sprinted towards The Chairman. Just as he was about to grab onto the ball The Chairman vanished. With the ball on his head he glided behind the younger boy. Killua recovered quick and went for it again. Each time he landed on the ground under Chairman Netero.

"For an old man he sure is fast." Lawanna pointed out the obvious.

"Try and slow him down, Killua." Gon encouraged his friend.

And Killua tried to slow him down. As fast as he could he whipped his leg out and kicked Chairman Netero's shin. But that only made Killua stop. He flopped to the floor holding his foot and yelling out in pain. The Chairman laughed.

"That was a good kick, my boy. On any ordinary person that would have shadered their whole leg."

"Killua, are you okay?" Both Lawanna and Gon called out from the sidelines.

"The Old Man's leg is made out of steel or something." Killua pulled himself up and limped backwards a bit.

"Giving up already?" Chairman Netero laughed again at his opponent.

Everyone else could only imagine what Killua was thinking when his scowl turned up into a smirk. The pain in his foot must have been gone, he walked with no problem. He circled The Chairman a few times before he just disappeared into air. Anita, Gon, and Lawanna were the only ones that seemed to be the most alarmed. Anita was almost shaking.

"Where did he go?" Gon asked and joined Lawanna's searching eyes.

"How did he do it?" Anita asked with a tone that was more shaky then her body.

"To become absolutely silent and disappear into the shadows...that is the basic strategy of any trained assassin." Chairman Netero whispered while letting the ball roll down his arm and into his hand. "Where is that boy?"

"I didn't think Killua could do something like this."

And then he came flying down from the left. Chairman Netero smiled and greeted him again.

"I got cha!" Killua shouted as he fell.

But like his other attempts to catch the ball form Chairman Netero, this one failed, too. The Chairman ducked down and dodged, with one hand he back flipped away while Killua landed.

"You know what, Grandpa? This game is getting a little fun. I think I should try a bit harder." Killua pulled off his top shirt and was only in the long sleeved turtle neck. He dashed to The Chairman, and The Chairman dashed away. The ball was passed to the other hand when Killua was close to grabbing it. But now, Killua had a hold of The Chairman's wrist!

"Alright! Go, Killua!" Gon called out and cheered.

"You did it!" Lawanna jumped up with a smile as big as Gon's.

Even though they were cheering, it was too early to celebrate. With a flick of his wrist the ball hit Killua's face with enough force to knock him to the ground. The Chairman was able to catch the ball before it bounced to the ground. The cheers turned to gasps.

"I thought you said you weren't going to attack. Isn't that cheating?" Killua held his face while he shouted at The Chairman from his spot on the ground.

"I was just passing the ball. Your face just so happened to be in the way. It's not my fault." he said with a shrug. Killua growled at him.

"Gon! Why don't you give it a try and see if you can get the stupid ball."

"Yeah! You bet!"

Gon handed his fishing rod to Lawanna and opened his jacket. He started to stretch.

"Be careful. I don't think he's a plain old man." Lawanna gave him her advise. He nodded once then sprang to The Chairman.

"You run pretty fast. But I think you need many more years of training before you can attack me."

Chairman Netero was talking to no one. Gon was gone. His green jacket was left in front of The Chairman.

* * *

Well there it is. Chapter number 6! Wow, I think that this is the shortest I've added a chapter after I added one...that was a little confusing sounding. Anyway...Yay! Be kind, Review. ^^


	7. Take Me Out To The Ball Game Part 1

Lame Chapter Title, I know. If you can't tell by the fic name: I'm bad at naming. So sorry.

* * *

#7: Take Me Out To The Ball Game

The sound of Gon's jacket hitting the floor didn't make any since. It was much too loud. A second later everyone knew why. Gon landed behind The Chairman with his hands holding his head. He moaned in pain.

"You jumped?" The Chairman was almost blank.

"Too high..." Lawanna mumbled and sighed when she saw him on the floor flailing around like a fish out of water.

"We know you can jump really high, Gon, but if you can't control your jump it's useless. You missed our big chance. The Old Fart's guard was down." Killua looked frustrated. The Chairman couldn't help but think that the boy was right.

"You're good, but you need work." The Chairman told Gon and let the ball move to his hand. "I think I might have under estimated you. I should get serious, too." Gon smiled.

Killua sighed one more time sliding down the wall. Anita looked over the security and frowned.

"This won't change anything. I won't forgive you, you got that?" Anita didn't hide any of the hate in her words.

"I'm not doing this for you. I want to see what I'm capable of. There's nothing more important to me then being on the same level as my Father." Anita just looked at him.

* * *

Gon watched the ball bounce up and down, up and down, up and down. Bobbing his head he followed the balls' rhythm. He ran to The Chairman who sent him spinning round and round. His hand was almost to the ball when The Chairman yanked it away. Gon didn't stop and kept running, he jumped to the wall's top and sprang back. It didn't work much and the spinning went on again. Finally Gon fell to the floor out of breath.

"When I was your age I could go on forever. Kids now days should really be in better shape. Too much junk food." Gon was on the ground, barley able to keep himself up.

"Gon, let's switch. You rest for a bit and I'll take him on again."

Killua and Gon passed each other on their ways. Gon sat down next to Lawanna and watched Killua in front of The Chairman. His skills hadn't improved much in the short time. Once Gon could catch his breath he went back in to play the game. Neither of them were getting any closer to their goal. They just couldn't do it. Not even after The Chairman said it would be okay for the two to team up and attack that way. And then a light bulb went off above Lawanna's head.

"You guys! Don't go after the ball. He's dribbling the ball to misdirect you. He's staying a step ahead of you by making you focus on where the ball has been. Concentrate on where the ball is going to be!" Lawanna called out. She saw Gon and Killua's face change. After that they got closer and even closer. Anita only frowned.

"I won't change my mind. He's nothing but an assassin that will kill for money. Nothing but a murderer." Lawanna could only look from them to her and back again.

"I don't think...that's true." Lawanna told the older girl. Anita looked down at the brunette holding Rishley close to her and watching the game go on. "I'm sorry. But I don't think that it's true."

* * *

Hours had passed and the situation stayed the same. Killua and Gon stood in the puddle of sweat they were drenched with. They were both weak and out of breath. Even though things weren't going their way, the two tried to get the ball. Lawanna and Anita watched, too, neither one of them could stop. One cheered for them and the other said nothing, only mumbling hateful words under her breath.

"They can't win."

"You can do it!"

"Your kidding yourself. Look at them."

"Keep trying! You almost had him!"

"They aren't going to win unless the Old Man just gives up."

"If you have to then do something drastic!" It continued like that for a while. But the two didn't give up or run out of ideas.

Gon rushed to The Chairman with an obvious plan to kick. Like Gon suspected he leaned back to dodge. Gon still hit him, though, with his boot flying right off his foot.

"Very smart."

Before The Chairman had time to recover Killua slid on the floor and anchored himself to Chairman Netero. The Chairman's top was unbalanced and unsteady; the ball was left in the air as the Chairman fell to the floor. Gon and Killua were both ready to catch it. They both let go of the old man and reached out to grab the ball, to win the game.

"You did it! Way to go you guys!"

"Don't be so stupid."

They didn't win the game yet. Neither of the boys could get the ball. When they left The Chairman to go after it they also left Chairman Netero. He kicked the ball safely away from the boys. When the ball was on the tip of his fingers it was kicked away, again, but by the flying brown boot of Gon. The Chairman's look of surprise caused a delay, Gon and Killua were much closer to the ball now.

The whole room shook when The Chairman used the wall to launch himself forward. The sound he made was like thunder, and he was quick as lightning. Forgetting about the ball they stared back at where the left the old man to see him gone. They didn't even notice The Chairman zip pass them. After they realized it the ball was already in his hands again.

"That was a close one." he told them.

Everyone in the room was in awe. The girls couldn't tear their eyes from the 3 in. dent in the wall, even the security guards were shocked.

"He can't be human." The girls finally agreed with each other.

Gon certainly was not in shock or anything less then excitement.

"That was so cool. Did you see that, Killua?" When no answer came from the other boy attention fell on him.

"That was so close! You can get it next time, I know it!"

"NO!" Killua shouted out. He stood up from the ground holding himself tightly. He was shaking, and what he said next truly shocked everyone. "I surrender." They all gasped.

"C'mon now. That's no fun." The Chairman teased watching the boy run to the open door. He said nothing else as he ran pass Lawanna and Anita. The door was shut. "And what about you? Your friend left you all alone...are you going to give up, too?"

"No Way! I wanna try again!" Gon told him and turned to point at Anita. "Me and Killua were really close on that last attack. Plus we have the time. If I don't do everything I can to help Anita I'd feel bad."

"Just stop it. You can't win." Anita told the younger boy.

"Hey! You don't know that, didn't you just hear Gon? They were close on the last attack." Lawanna looked up at her.

"Please, haven't any of you noticed that Chairman Netero hasn't even used his right hand or left leg yet. You've been at it this long and you still aren't even close to getting that ball away from him."

"It's okay. I'm still going to try again." Gon clearly wasn't discouraged.

"What's the matter with you? I just told you! You'll never be able to get that ball away from Chairman Netero! Why don't you just give up like the Zoldyck Assassin!"

"I'm not going to give up. If I can't get the ball away form Chairman Netero then I'll make him use his right hand and left leg." He turned to Lawanna. "Do you want to try?"

"Whatever! I'd rather go back to my holding cell then stand here." Anita told The Chairman before the other girl could answer, giving her extra time to think.

"Yes, of course." And the secrets took her away. "And what about you?"

Lawanna jumped when she understood the Chairman was talking to her. She swallowed hard before finally giving her answer.

"I...I'm not strong. I can't fight. I would just get in your way, Gon." With that she placed his fishing rod on the ground. "But I know that you can do it. I'm going to go look for Killua. I'll come back, if that's okay." The Chairman nodded his head. "Good luck, Gon." And she turned and walked out of the doors.

"Well now it looks like everyone has given up. There's not much to play for, now."

"Chairman Netero, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you remember how when Killua disappeared? How did he do that?"

Chairman Netero explained everything he knew about the techniques to the boy. At the end Gon tried a sneak attack to get the ball, though it failed. The Chairman smiled at the laughing boy.

* * *

There it is! It's only half way done though, but I thought since the few people that have commented on it have to wait sooooo long, I'll hurry and just post this little half one. Like the others before it, not the best. Speaking of best; check out RhiannonWolf and her story The Heart of a Hunter. She is so great.

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much.


	8. Take Me Out To The Ball Game Part 2

Before I say anything I want to thank RhiannonWolf. I had something really horrible happen to me just a few days ago and she helped me through it. I've told her a thousand times thank you and how wonderful she is but it will never be enough. Rhia you rock! XD

Take Me Out To The Ball Game Part 2

Lawanna found Killua down a hallway facing into the window staring at his reflection. He was talking to himself. She stayed quiet and couldn't help but listen in on the conversation she knew was privet between Killua and Killua' self. There was a pause in the conversation and Lawanna was going to take that chance to make her appearance known to him. Just as she took a step he began talking again. She stopped.

"I had to quit. I was going to kill him for that stupid ball." he said.

"Well that is how you were raised." he said in a much more deeper tone. "Like the girl said, you are a Zoldyck. A natural born killer."

"No, I'm not." the shattering voice of a scared Killua came. "I have friends."

"And just who is Gon to us anyway?" the sinister voice asked.

"Gon didn't even flinch when I told him about being from the Zoldyck Family. It didn't scare him at all. He just wants to be friends with me."

"Listen to yourself. Nobody wants to be friends with someone who kills for fun."

Lawanna didn't know if she should finish taking the step to Killua or turn around and run back to Gon saying she couldn't find him. She did put her foot on the ground and stood tall. She took in a deep breath.

"Get out of my way, Little Girl." the voice of a man came from behind her. She jumped in surprise and just couldn't react quick enough. The delay it took for her brain to proposes to tell her body to move so that the man could get pass her was much too long for his taist. Rolling his eyes he walked next to her and shoved her against the wall. She gave a small squeak of pain when she hit the wall. Rishley's head popped out of the backpack and hissed, he went ignored by the man and he continued on his way. Lawanna shushed him and melted down to her knees.

"Can you shut up? You were talking to yourself ten minutes ago when I left. This is the only hall with an empty bench. I'm tired and want to sleep so I can pass the 3ed faze." the man grunted. "The Hunter Exam shouldn't even let kids enter."

"You're not even going to make it that far. I don't think you should worry too much about it." Killua told him pulling away from the window. He smirked.

"What was that you little punk?"

"You heard me." Lawanna could hear the man shout out something else. She was much quicker this time moving. She stood up and ran to the fighting pair. She didn't know what she was going to do to stop the fight, but she keep running. She stopped in front of Killua with her back to the man. "You again?"

"Killua! Killua! Why did you leave so quick? Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt? Why did you leave?" she asked all in one breath. She bombarded him with any question that came to her head. She knew she was asking question much to fast for him to replay and that she was even repeating herself. But he wasn't paying any attention to the man, and she wasn't sure if that was good or not. She heard Rishley hiss again at the man, and she stopped to shush him. Killua moved around her and to the man once her head was turned, she figured out something was going to happen. She backed herself against the wall and watched Killua. She couldn't find her voice.

Once he was done the man wouldn't get up from the floor. Killua didn't turn back to her but instead to the stairs. Lawanna remembered the girl who was standing there. Her face was sad and scarred.

"Anita..." Lawanna hugged Rishley who struggled to get away.

"You killed him?" Anita stared at the body and then at his face. Killua didn't answer her. He raised his head up and moved his eyes to look at Lawanna.

"Leave me alone." he told Lawanna instead. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She did as told and backed away. Then she ran.

Lawanna wasn't the only one running away form someone. On her way back to the room where Gon and The Chairman was she heard a scream from Leorio. Down a different hallway was Kurapika and Leorio running from a wet-haired Menchi. Throwing knifes and in a tiny towel. She wondered how the towel was staying up but then went back searching for the room.

When she did get to the door she had left from she discovered it locked. With a little more panic she yelled out and ran again.

After a while Lawanna was almost ready to give up. She had looked in as many rooms as she could and every hall possible but still couldn't find Gon or the Chairman. She only found an angry Menchi holding her towel while stomping down the hall. She went in the direction the previous Examiner came from and found a very roughed up Leorio and unscratched Kurapika. Leorio was pointing at his face when she got there.

"It doesn't look any different to me." she heard Kurapika say. Leorio pointed his finger to the blonde and shouted.

"What doesn't look any different?" Lawanna couldn't help but ask.

Both of them were mildly surprised to see her. They greeted her in their own way before Leorio went back to his rant.

"She beats me and my face like I was the only one there. You were right there with me and why didn't she hit you? Why was it just me?"

"Maybe..."

"It's because he's cute." Lawanna finished for Kurapika. She shared a nervous smile with him while Leorio steamed and muttered that he was just as cute, if not cuter, then Kurapika. A loud tap made everyone look around. Leorio was the first to find where it came from and what caused it. It was from a fishing pool hook that tapped on the glass from outside the blimp.

"Hey...that..." Leorio began but turned to face Kurapika.

"Looks a lot like..." Kurapika began, too, and turned to Leorio.

"Gon!" Lawanna finished, again, turning to them both while still pointing to the window. She ran to the window in front of the others. She pushed her face against the glass as hard as she could looking out to see Gon chasing after Chairman Netero. Lawanna left the boys looking out the window as she ran down the hall looking for a way out.

Anita and Killua had been staring each other down ever since Lawanna had left. The man she thought was dead had only passed out. He was now awake and feeling his pain. He told her he wouldn't die in a quick moment. Instead he would lay and suffer there for a while. He also told her that yes, he was a cold hearted assassin. She pulled out her knife and had it ready. She got into her pouncing position.

"I know you were the one who killed my Father." she told him. "And now I'm going to make you pay. You took my Father's life. I'm going to take yours. You are going to die."

He only looked at her, mumbling the same things as before. He saw everything she was trying to hide. And then he smiled a mocking smile. Killua dodged Anita and her knife as if she had told him where she was going to be beforehand. Before she could retaliate he disappeared into the shadows. He stayed there while she became more and more blinded by her panic and anger.

By the time he showed himself again she was too tired to successfully assault him, but she tried anyway. She was no challenge at all for Killua to wrestle and pin to the ground, his hands ready to kill her.

"Killua, don't!" He didn't flinch. Feet pounded down the hall and Killua still didn't move a muscle. Lawanna didn't stop running, and ran pass him and Anita. She kept on running the rest of the way down the hall. At the end she beat the glass wildly. "Gon! We're in here, we need you! Gon! Gon!"

With out saying a word Killua got up and ran next to Lawanna.

"Gon?"

Lawanna turned around to see Anita off the ground and slowly walking to them. She looked back at Killua.

"He's still-"

"What is going on? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Gon's still at it."

"What?"

"Come and look." Lawanna told the other girl and turned back outside to see Gon rubbing his head.

"What is he doing?"

"Gon's still trying to get the ball away from Netero. All just for you."

"I didn't ask him to anything for me!"

Anita didn't say anything else. She feel down and hit the ground hard. Standing over her was Lawanna with a fist. Next to her was Killua, an eyebrow raised up just a bit.

"Gon wouldn't want you to kill her."

They both turned back to the window in time to watch Gon charge to Chairman Netero, miss, and fly over the railing.

"GON!" Killua was gone less then a second. Lawanna, on the other hand, couldn't move from her spot. She was breathing again when she saw Gon fling himself back onboard the airship and dropping above The Chairman's head. Giving out a side kick to the head Gon was able to get the ball air born. This time he came the closest then any time before. But like all the times before Chairman Netero was able to get the ball back.

And Lawanna laughed. She laughed when Gon smiled and feel to the ground. She saw Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua gather by him. They were all smiling. She yawned and feel to the ground, too. She landed next to the other girl who was now awake and looking up at the ceiling. She sighed out and looked through the window form her spot on the ground. The sun was coming up.

"I'm sorry, again." Lawanna said standing in front of Anita. Anita waved her off, saying she understood.

"I would have done the same." The two girls smiled and shared a little laugh. Lawanna's face turned serious.

"Did they tell you what kind of punish-"

"We are now arriving at our scheduled destination. Please report to the main lobby of the air craft. Once we have landed please step out single file to avoid injuries. Thank you." The girls looked at each other before following the speaker voice's instructions.

The blimp had landed on top of a shinning tower. Once outside and on top of the roof Anita said her goodbyes to everyone.

"I won't be punished at all. Thank you, Gon."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm glad everything will be okay."

Killua stepped out of the group, closer to Anita. He held out his hand. In it there was an earring, it matched the her one.

"You dropped this-"

"That was a gift from my Father!" Anita snatched the earring out of his hand before he could finish talking. She glared at him, nothing had changed her mind of him. Killua's face didn't change.

"That crystal is from a Spice Rock, you know."

"What's a Spice Rock?" Gon asked, he didn't see why Anita gasped.

"A Spice Rock is something that can be grinded down to make a very addicting substance. It's illegal."

"Why is it illegal?" Lawanna, Kurapika and Leorio covered Gon's mouth and shook their heads.

"That's a lie!"

"No, Anita. It's true." Everyone turned to Chairman Netero.

"You really did have no idea?" Anita began to cry.

"My Father was nothing but kind to me. We were respected by everyone. No matter where we went everyone would smile and talk to him. They would wave at us..."

"Most of your happy memories, all of your money, everything you got came from someone's pain and suffering." Killua walked off once Anita cried harder. Gon smiled at her.

"You can take the Hunter Exam next year. And then you can become a real Hunter." She smiled and thanked him before he ran after his friend. Lawanna bent down and hugged the girl. She waved goodbye as she and Chairman Netero boarded the airship.

"You are all standing on the top of Trick Tower. The site for the next faze of the Hunter Exam." All of the remaining Examinees were gathered in the middle of the tower's top. "The point of this faze is very simple and uses the basic of skills. All you must do is get to the bottom of the tower within 72 hours. Of course you must stay alive, if you are Dead Upon Arrival at the bottom of the tower then you will not pass. Obviously. You must take in the name of our location. Your time begins now!"

An hours already gone by and I don't think anyone is any closer to finding a way inside this tower. There were a few who tried to climb down the side but I'm not going to try it. I can't fight off those weird birds and I know Rishley couldn't. I'm really starting to get nervous...

"If there are no windows then there has to be a way in from here on the roof." Killua said and I looked at him. That's true.

"Yeah, that's right." I look over at Gon, I was going to say that... "Let's spread out and look for an opening in the ground."

"What should we do if we find one?" I ask them and they all look at me. They look confused. "Well, I mean if one of us finds an opening and we just shout it out then everyone will come over and-"

"We'll make bird noises, then! It can be our code!" Gon cut me off. At least everyone isn't looking at me with that look. But we all decided to do that anyway. The five of us would go in a different way and look around for an opening. We would meet up again in 20 minutes.

The 20 minutes went by the same way the first hour went. We all meet back in the middle saying the same thing.

"There are fewer people, now." Kurapika told us. We looked around and he was right. Leorio counted 23 people. "It looks like half of the group has found a way inside Trick Tower and is most likely on their way to the bottom."

"But if everyone was using the same way to get in wouldn't we notice?" I ask.

"Probably." He told us. "So then that would mean that there could be a number of trap doors around. We just have to fin-" Kurapika was cut off by one of the strangest sounds I have ever heard. It was so loud I wanted to cover my ears. I looked to my left and there was Gon. He was waving his fishing pool in the air and pointing to the ground. He opened his mouth and that horrible sound came out. Gon was making that sound...But no one else seemed to look at us.

We all walked over to him and bent down in a circle around a metal tile. It looked wide enough for us to get in. But only if we crossed our arms and held our legs. Since Leorio was the tallest Kurapika made his hold it up while each one of us went in. But when he lifted it up there were bars that came out from the sides. Now none us would be able to get in, not even Rishley.

"It looks like some kind of automatic lock."

"So we can't get in this way? That's great!"

"It's only usable for one person. Once someone goes in it locks." So we have to find an opening for just ourselves...we have to separate? "I'm going to assume that each one of these doors leads to a different room."

"How can you stay so calm! There might not be any entrances left for us!"

"Yes there is. I found seven and Killua found three." Then that means we can all use one. That's great! We all follow Gon to the seven openings. He's pointing each one out. There are five next to each other, almost in a square circle. Then there are the three that Killua found.

"We'll each pick one and live with whatever's down there." So far everything Killua says sounds hopeless. I bet he could tell me 'hello' and I would sound more like a death threat...

"Then let's go. Good luck everyone." I watch them all take a step back from their trap door. Three of the tiles that Gon found are right next to the others. If I jumped in I would bump into someone. I'll just wait. Or, I could just use one of the three that Killua found.

"Good luck to you, too, everyone." I tell them and walk to the opening I remember. They count to 3 and jump in. That's it. Their gone. I pull off my backpack and hold onto it. Rishley pops his head out of the top and I kiss it for luck. Then I jump.

**A/N:**I know this was short but it's part two of the one. Anybody who has read this story or has waited for a chapter knows that I'm really slow at posting, so I thought this would help. And I know that Killua punches Anita but I didn't want him to, and well...Lawanna is in the Hunter Exam she better start holding her own like Rhia does! And as for the short Lawanna's point of veiw, I was trying something new. I don't think it was that great. ^^;; But at least I tried. Also, I know that I changed the Title but I might change it back to the very frist one I had. I am not good with Titles and such so I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and please comment!


	9. A Way Chosen

**A/N:** Hi everyone! To all who have been following this story I have some news, I'm going to keep the title. No more changes, yay! Yeah...anyways. This chapter is going to be super short! And it was all going to be in Lawanna's point of view. I was trying something new (last chapter at the end) but I can tell you it wasn't the greatest. I'm not too good at First Person P.O.V. so I'll stick with what I am better at. Also I really don't know what to write.

I mean this might be a slight spoiler(I can't really remember what I wrote last time-too lazy to read through it) but Lawanna didn't go with everyone else. Instead of having her with them I though it would just be easier, a lot less to write, to just focus on her this chapter. And like I said...I'm really not sure what to put. I mean how much could happen in 3 days in a tower full of boobie traps. Yeah, you know what that was really dumb of me to say. But I really don't know much I can describe it, hah! So all that summed up-Super Short Chapter, Everyone! Thanks all!

Special Thanks to **RhiannonWolf** for believing in me. I wouldn't have keep wrighting this story if it wasn't for her. And I also want to thank everyone who's been leaving coments, thank you. **HunterXZain**, you get a Special Thanks, too. For your nice-ness! *HUGGS FOR EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES LIST*

For real this time, you can start to read. Unless you skiped over all this. No big deal.

* * *

# 8: A Way Chosen

"It's really dark in here...and I think I hurt myself when I feel...We've been walking for awhile now...I wounder if I'm going in circles...Do you think we'll pass...How long do you think we've been walking...If one of us dies down here-"

"Oh, my God, Shut Up!"

"We really shouldn't fight, you guys. We should wait until we pass and then we won't have to stay together." Lawanna sighed at the two in front of her. She knew that they probably didn't care what she had to say. "Please, Cookie, Toffee." They ignored her and were now nose to nose. Both of them spoke each word slowly, they gave one another their best 'looks'.

"Like. I. Was. Saying. If. One. Of. Us. Dies. Down. Here. Will. That. Thing. Eat. Us?" Toffee asked.

"Shut. Up. Before. I. Kill. You." Cookie said copying the other. Lawanna sighed. This argument had to have been the 100th. The three of them had only met earlier that day, but they hated each other form the start.

She met Cookie, first. Cookie was taller then Lawanna, she guessed about 5'3, as tall as her Grandmother back home. Cookie had dark hair held up with pins, and dark eyes. A scarf was tied around her neck, white bandages were tightly tied around her chest, covered in dirt and what looked like dried blood. And she had a black skirt that never seemed to flip all the way up when Toffee tried to peek. And Toffee...he wore dark sweatpants and a bright green shirt. He would scratch the back of his head when Cookie over powered him, sending him to the ground. He was the tallest.

"We should start walking! Because we're doing nothing but wasting time! You two have fought about every little thing, both of you shut up and don't talk to each other unless you have something nice to say!" Lawanna stood tall. The other two just looked at her and shook their heads. They mumbled a 'whatever' then started to walk again. The younger girl smiled and joined them.

"It's always the shy ones..."

"Shut up."

* * *

Just After She Jumped From The Roof Of Trick Tower...

Lawanna hit the ground hard. It was dark all around her, she stood up and felt around for anything that could help light where ever she was at. All she felt was something smooth in front of her, and what she guessed was the walls by the sandy powder that rubbed off onto her hand. After a moment spent in the dark the lights burst on, she blinked a few times to get use to the sudden brightness. She was right about the walls behind and next to her. The something that was smooth was a clear wall. On the other side was a path.

The transparent wall had an outline halfway up, a clear knob was to one side. A door.

The door opened with no problem at all, and Lawanna stepped through. She touched her chin to her shoulder to see the lizard. She shrugged and shut the door behind her. She looked around the tunnel path, It was nothing but a plain path.

"That was easy." she told the creature. "In a place called 'Trick Tower' you'd think there were a lot of tricks in the tower." She took her first step on the new path but stopped, something grabbed her attention, on the wall next to her was a button, written above it was 'Do Not Press'. "It doesn't have an explanation point so it can't be dangerous!" And then she pushed the button.

She stood in her place for a moment waiting for something to happen, she'd pushed the button that wasn't suppose to be pressed, after all. But nothing seemed to happen. She took her step. She took her second step. She took her third step. She stopped on her fourth step and turned around. The brick wall was being pulled apart and separating down the middle, a black background replaced it. Coming out from the dark was a shackled and handcuffed person wearing a torn cloak. The restraints feel to the floor and the hood yanked off. A man with a crocked smile stood there. Lawanna swallowed the lump in her throat and ran to the clear wall.

"Please lock, please lock, please lock." she repeated as the man got closer and closer to the door. Lawanna held her own for a minute as she struggled to keep the door closed and herself on the other side of the creepy man. The man was able to force himself through, though. He now towered over her, the same crocked smile never left his lips. "Stay away from me! Stay away! Stay Away!" Lawanna shouted at the man from the floor. Rishley scurried to the backpack and looked at the man with only his head out. He bent down closer to the girl. "Stay away!"

Lawanna took aim, she brang her leg and foot close to her; Lawanna let loose, she launched her foot at the man like a spring. She missed her intentional target, but the man still feel to the floor in pain. She took this chance to run.

Lawanna finally stopped running after 10 minutes nonstop and turning which ever corner was closest. She hunched over, panting out of breath; her arms and legs shaking. She took deep breaths and began to breath at a normal speed. She stood up and smiled, turning to the lizard.

"That wasn't so hard. I bet we can take on whatever else this tower has." Rishley only blinked then turned his head where they had ran from. Lawanna copied his movement and looked out, too. After a short second of nothing the walls and ground began to shake and dust fell from the ceiling. "Rishley...what's that?" Lawanna knew that she wasn't going to get an answer from something that couldn't talk. She knew that even if he could talk, he probably wouldn't know anyways. Her eyes didn't leave the dark hall way. After a moment of her stares, she ran. She ran from the perfectly smooth boulder rolled along after her, waiting to catch up to flatten her.

Lawanna had been running from the over-sized rock when she came up to an intersection. She had come to the end of her tunnel, now splitting into two semi-new paths. There was a sign that was nailed to the wood that came out from the ground, she read it the best she could. 'The Path You Choose Will Be The One, Which Will Take You To The End'. So, did that mean that only one of the tunnels would lead down to the bottom of the tower? But then what if she choose the wrong one? What if-

"No time to think, gotta run! Run! Run Away!" Lawanna went down the left, still running she looked back. To her surprise the boulder stopped rolling before hitting the wall. She stopped and turned back to it. She almost started laughing when it was still.

But then, of course, the boulder backed up with a jerk. A pause, then launched back at it's target. Lawanna's mouth hung open and she was frozen in her place.

"It-It has a brain!" Lawanna still wasn't moving. All Rishley could do was flick his tongue out, trying to get her attention.

"No, Idiot. It's controlled by a remote." The voice of a girl did what Rishley had failed to do. Lawanna turned around and kept running. Running next to her, now, was a girl. She blended in well with the dark walls, her long scarf was the only give away.

Up ahead was a what looked like a dead end, but the closer you got you could see that you would have to choose a new route to take. Both of the route options were cut off by the same clear walls as before. But these walls had no doors.

"This is not fair, what do we do now?" Lawanna asked and looked at the girl.

"I just got rid of one of these two minutes ago..."

The girl walked closer to the rolling boulder, she planted her feet on the ground and took a fighting stance. Waiting for the boulder to be within striking range she prepared and unsheathed her sword. With both hands gripping the blade she raised it high above her head. Lawanna bit down on her bottom lip and held the lizard tight while she watched and waited. Then the girl brought down the sword!

There was a pop and static. Both of the girls shared the same look, Surprise.

"So...it was a balloon?" Lawanna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I guess...it was a...balloon." the other girl confirmed, nodding her head up and down. She sat down, her sword next to her, and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a water bottle filled dark liquid. She took a drink, when she was done she held it to the other girl. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you." Lawanna smiled and bent down next to the girl. "I'm Lawanna Lovell. Thank you for saving me from the...balloon."

"Cookie." the girl said and held out her empty hand.

"Um, no. Thank you." Lawanna said.

"No, Cookie." she said and took Lawanna's hand, shaking it. Lawanna understood.

"I'm Lawanna, and this is Rishley." Cookie only raised and eyebrow and shrugged.

* * *

Somewhere Else In Trick Tower...

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio all were glaring at Tonpa. At first Tonpa didn't care and acted like he didn't even notice. He was sitting down on the ground, his feet dangling. He tried to tune out what everyone was telling him, but he couldn't bare to listen to them anymore.

"Yes, I'm a coward." he admitted it.

"So you admit it?" Leorio pointed his finger in Tonpa's face.

"There is only one difference between you and me; I don't want to become a Hunter." Almost everyone gasped.

"Then why are you taking the Hunter Exam?"

"I don't want to be a Hunter anymore. I'm only here to get my kicks while I can. That's it."

"But why don't you want to be a Hunter, Tonpa?"

"I've seen way to many newbies come here, their dreams get crushed. And I'm here every year to crush the dreams of the newbies. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You know, we're just wasting time...who should go next?"

"Me! I'll Go!"

Before anyone could really say anything to stop him, Gon was already running across the stone bridge to the fighting arena. Already standing in the middle was a shady looking man, two candles in his hand. One tall and the other short. Behind him were 4 other figures. Gon ignored everything and walked to the man. He snickered at the boy.

"Which one will you choose?"

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, this was super short, I mean like 3 episodes in 1! I'm not sure if that's good or bad...Oh, well. But here's what I don't get about the whole waiting around thing. Why couldn't they just take the 5th bracelet thing and then that way they wouldn't have had to wait, right? I know someone will tell me why they had to wait for Tonpa, and tell me that the answer is simple, but I'm still asking.

And you know what? I'm going to ask another random question. My favorite color is Puprle and Brown (I know, kind a weird color, huh?). But then I love yellow, too. I never really knew anyone else who liked Purple, Brown, or Yellow. So I'm asking you-What is your favorite color?


	10. Toffee's Coffee

**A/N:**Hi! It's great to see...hear...uh...whatever, thanks for reading! Like last time, this is going to be a super short chapter. But thank you for reading this fic anyway. Wow, Chapter 10 already. I didn't think I could make it this far. Question Time! Okay, so this chapter question is simple: Are You A Rewiew Whore?

You can read on.

* * *

#10: Toffee's Coffee

The three of them hadn't been walking for more then an hour before another argument broke out between Cookie and Toffee. They'd come to a fork in the tower, Cookie wanted to go right, Coffee wanted to go left. Lawanna was undecided. Before she could just settle for left or right, the other two had already began to shout at each other. Even after she tried to shout over them a direction, she went ignored. So there she sat, Rishley in her arms, watching the two push and shout.

"Most people who are lost go left, so of course the path to the left will be a lot harder to clear then the right!" Cookie told him her point, her hands on her hips.

"But there are smart people here that would think that so they will choose right! And right is really left, so we should just go left!" Toffee made his point, too, with his hands on his hips. They weren't getting very far into the tower, needless to say. Lawanna sighed. Maybe she should just leave them and go off on her own.

But what if a creepy guy came after her again, and she couldn't get away? What if a boulder balloon chased her again, and it turned out to be real? What if the next person she meets decides not to help her? What if they tried to take care of her now so she wouldn't pass the third faze of the Hunter Exam? Maybe they would just ignore her...

Lawanna sighed, again. Loudly.

"So, how old are you?" She wasn't sure if she had already asked that question or not, but she went ahead and asked. The other girl stayed focused on the path in front of them.

"I just turned 18." she gave her a simple answer. When it seemed like the other wasn't going to say anything else, the younger gave up. And then, "Can I ask you questions now?" Lawanna looked over at Cookie.

"Yeah, of course!" she smiled. The conversation was better then the quiet.

Cookie opened her mouth but closed it shut again. She extended out her sword just an inch and continued walking.

"...How old are you?" The older girl thought before she spoke, and when she did speak each word was carefully put into the right order.

"I'm 12." Lawanna told her without even having to think. After that one question Cookie stopped talking. Not that she talked much before. "I wonder how long we've been walking for?"

"3 hours."

The path the two were on looked the same as all the one's before. Like all the others it was straight until it came to the end with an option of 2 or 3 new routes to take. There was a single light on the ceiling every five feet. Like the other paths they had been on, this one came to an end with 2 new route options. When the girls came to the end they stopped.

"Should we go right or lef-"

Lawanna was cut off by a knock on one of the transparent walls. She jumped up with an 'eek' and backed away. Cookie had her sword out, tip pointed against the wall. On the other side was a tall figure. He was declared not to be a 'Creepy Chained Up Guy' because of his bright shirt and lack of chains. Even if he waved and smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Cookie asked him, her sword ready to piece through.

"I'm just a guy, name's Toffee." he told her. His hands were raised above his head to show her he had no weapons. "It seems like I've hit a dead end. I have no way to get to the other side of this wall. If you help me, I'll help you."

"How do we help you?" Lawanna asked.

"See her sword? All she has to do is break through." he smiled.

"No." Cookie said flatly. She began to put her sword away.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm a nice guy, really. And I can help you."

"You don't look like much help."

"I've gotten lost, yes, but I can tell you where there are traps. The first time of trouble you can sacrifice me. So how 'bout it?" 15 minutes later there was a boulder rolling after them.

* * *

Cookie and Toffee weren't shouting at each other anymore. Instead they had settled on going right. Cookie stayed silent, only talking when a question was directed at her. Toffee, on the other hand, couldn't go more then a few minutes without saying something. Either to himself or to one of the girls. His conversations would be anything from how long they had been walking to things about the girls.

"That scarf makes you look short."

"Does that thing think it's a dog or something?"

"I think I have those same shoes."

"You are really short, aren't you?"

"Both of you guys are short, did you know that?"

"What does that thing eat?"

"How did you house break it?"

Obviously the things that keep him talking was the height of Cookie, and the lizard Rishley. Lawanna had corrected him, saying 'He isn't an it or thing, his name is Rishley'. But that was ignored.

"I'm still tired. Do you think we can take a rest for a while?"

"No, rest after we've walked for-"

"But we've been walking for hours." Cookie frowned, and very well could have growled, at the boy and his whining complaints.

"Maybe we should stop for just a minute, I am a little tired."

"And I'm sleepy!"

She was defeated. She sat down on the floor against the wall. Lawanna smiled and sat down next to her. Toffee smiled and did the same as the girls.

"This is nothing but a waste of time. We should just leave you here." Cookie said looking down at her bag. Lawanna hoped she wasn't talking about her. Toffee smiled.

"I've grown on you. You wouldn't leave someone as charming as me behind." he pointed to himself.

"No, you haven't. The lizard has grown on me more then you have." she told him and pulled out her water bottle. He frowned and snatched it away. "Why in the hell do you think you can just take what's mine?"

"What is it, anyway? Mud?" Clearly the boy was ignoring her.

"No, it's Cookies' Coffee." Lawanna told him.

"It's Toffee's Coffee, now." And then he drank as much as he could before Cookie lunged and attacked him.

"The hell it is!"

* * *

"Well, it looks like you're all going to lose anyways, huh?" Tonpa chuckled as Leorio came waling back to them. He held his right hand (I don't know which he used to be a perv but that's the one I'm saying) close to his heart, the look on his face; you just knew he was happy. Even though he just lost. The pig-tailed woman on the other end of the arena jumped in joy at her victory.

"Oh just shut up, Tonpa." (I really wanted to call Tonpa Tampon-eww). Leorio shot him a glare and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, his head down low.

"I'll go up now, I guess." Leorio made a very strange face, Killua made his own face. "What is that suppose to mean? Do you doubt that I can win the fight before we have even seen who my opponent will be?"

"Your challenger is already out and ready to kill you." The woman called out in a sing-song voice.

The man on the platform arena didn't look as intimidating as the some of the others, but he didn't look innocent like the woman. He didn't look weak like the man Gon had faced, he just looked rather normal and plain. But Leorio still looked fearful for the younger boy.

"Just forget about winning and forfeit the match."

Killua was already half way to the fighting space.

* * *

Toffee rubbed the bump on the back of his head, still complaining as he walked.

"My head hurts...it really hurts...it hurts worse then before...I can taste coffee and blood...you hit really hard, you know that...oww..." he whimpered from between the two girls. The look on Cookies' face was getting more and more twisted. Lawanna just waited for the fight that she knew was going to happen. What else could she do, really?

"Shut up...shut up...shut up...shut up...shut up...shut the hell up..." Cookie would grunt after everything Toffee said.

Nothing seemed to change much with the inside of Trick Tower. The group of three ran from the same giant boulders-sometimes they were balloons, sometimes they were styrofoam, and sometimes they were just plastic. The group fell down the same type of trap doors that had spikes, snakes, or bugs waiting at the bottom. They passed through the same kind of clear walls-sometimes through the door or by making their own way. They picked a path to take from the same 2-ways and sometimes 3-ways. Like now, they stood in front of three new paths. Three new ways to take. Three more chances to get down to the bottom and pass. Three more chances to get lost. Three more chances.

"So which way should we take?" Toffee, like always, was the first to ask the question.

"Left." Cookie, like always was first to choose a way.

"You always pick left. I think we should go right." Toffee bent down to Lawanna, an innocent smile on his face. "Don't you want to go right with me?"

"Don't be stupid. She'll go left with me." Cookie bent down, too, to Lawanna. That's how the argument went for the next five minutes. The two of them were much too busy now throwing punches at each other to notice the cloaked figure come forward from the right tunnel.

"Both of you shut up!" the cloaked person shouted.

"That is why I said we weren't going to go right!" Cookie pointed with a smug smile on her face.

"Damn it you ruined it!" a new voice shouted behind and ran from the left tunnel. It was Toffee who had the smug smile now and laughed a single "HAH!".

There was one last voice that came out form the middle tunnel. "Both of you ruined it."

"It didn't matter which way we went-we were screwed."

The three that came from the tunnels were all uncloaked now. They all came forward and backed the other's into the wall. Two of them were tall with dark skin and short hair, they looked so much alike that you would think that they were twins. The last one was much shorter and had hair as long as his body. He was the scariest looking one out of the three. They all snickered.

"Congratulations on making it this far. We understand that you want to pass this stage of the Exam and become a Hunter, but of course you understand that we can't allow you to pass." one of the tall twin's said.

"And you think you're going to stop me?" Cookie took a step forward, her hand her sword handle. "I would really like to see you try it." The grin on her face was starting to remind the others of a pink-haired previous Examiner...

"You wouldn't do that." the short one said.

"Yes, she would." Toffee and Lawanna argued. "She's just waiting for a fight."

"But then you won't know which way is safe to take."

"What do you mean?" The other's snickers turned into laughter.

"Only one of the paths behind us will take you straight to the bottom of the tower." the tallest of the look a like's said.

"And the other two?"

"One of the other two is just a circle." the other look alike said.

"The last of the two will take you back to where you came through from the roof." the shortest one began to laugh uncontrollably.

Cookie, Toffee, and Lawanna were huddled up in a circle having a privet conversation. They would look back every so often at the now bewildered men.

"Left."

"Right."

"Middle."

They turned around and faced the other men.

"Then I guess it's settled." There was a lazy smile on Toffee's face.

"We beat the answer out of them." There was a very scary smile on Cookie's face.

"Unless they want to tell us now. Which way is safe?" There was an almost apologetic smile on Lawanna's face.

The wanna-be twins and short man all swallowed hard as the other three took a stop towards them.

* * *

After Killua had defeated Johness 'The Dissector' they won and overcame their obstetrical, but because of the time that was bet and lost they six of them gathered into a room. They spent the next 50 hours there. Once the 50 hours were up they set back out on their way to the bottom of Trick Tower. The six of them were chased by boulders, ran in circles, and now were standing where they lost those 50 hours. They stared at the body of the long dead Johness.

"Maybe we should have gone upstairs. Not down." Tonpa said. Leorio was very angry.

"You think!"

So the six of them chose upstairs this time. Now, countless stairs later, they were faced with a door. There was a sign above it that read 'If You Want To Go In Push 'X'. If You Don't Want To Go In Push 'O'.'. Five beeps later below the sign read that five wanted to go through the door, one didn't. Leorio was by far the most angry he had been since the start of the third faze. He turned around and snatched Tonpa up by the shirt collar.

"That's the last straw!" he shouted. Everyone else turned to the men. "That's it. Why can't you just get over yourself?"

"Hey, don't get so mad at me. I pushed the X button to go in." Tonpa argued calmly, which obviously made Leorio more upset.

"You're lying!"

"No, Leorio, it was me that pushed the O button. Not Tonpa."

"GON?" everyone turned to the boy with a look of shock. He rubbed the back of his head and apologized. Leorio let go of his hold on the fat man, letting him drop the few inches he was off the ground. He took a step to the opened door.

"Hey, wait. I think you owe me an apology. Well, I'm waiting. Leorio?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Leorio asked turning around to look at Tonpa. He tapped one foot on the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, I'm not. I think I deserve an apology."

"After everything you've done from the start to try and make us fail the Hunter Exam? I think I should shove my foot up you-"

"Hey, your the one who bet and lost all of the time for you own selfish reasons." Tonpa and Leorio were nose to nose. "So you really shouldn't be saying those types of things to me."

"You little punk."

"That's enough!" Kurapika made a move to dash in between the fighting two. Leorio's long arm pushed him back, his other opened the suitcase in his hand. He knelt down and took out his knife. He flipped it open and pointed the blade to Tonpa, Tonpa just put up his fists.

"Hey Drama Queens. The Exit's right over here." Everyone ran to the open door and Killua.

Beyond the door was a set of two doors. In the middle of the doors was a stone woman, spikes impaled her arms (I really don't know if it's a chick or a dude or an it-I'm just guessing). The sign's question asked 'Are You Ready To Answer The Last Question? Push 'X' If You Want To Answer It, Push 'O' If You Don't.'. Five beeps later five picked X and one picked O. Leorio was able to keep his temper. A moment later a voice spoke.

"One of the doors will take all five of you to the bottom of Trick Tower. However the path will be long and very difficult-you won't be able to reach the bottom for at least 42 hours. The other door will let you reach the bottom in less then five minutes." the voice told them, all of them were in shock. "If you do choose to go down the short and easy path the door won't be able to open until two of you are chained over there on the wall. Push 'X' if you want to pick the short and easy path. Push 'O' if you want to go down the long and hard path." Leorio was first to brake the silence.

"I'm telling you all now-I'm going to push 'X'." he told them and a beep followed. On the screen was a line under the X. "I am not going to be one of the two who have to stay."

"But Leorio-"

"Look around us. The Examiners have planed everything. They want us to fight it out-they know that none of us can choose the hard path with what time we have left."

"I'm going to push 'O'! We all came here together I think that we should all leave here together." Gon said and pushed his small button on his watch. A beep later and there was a line under the 'O'.

"Hey, we don't even have an hour Gon! This is impossible!" Killua told his friend. "The only solution is combat. I'm not going to be one of us who's going to be left behind. Fighting is the only way."

"No it's not."

* * *

The bottom of Trick Tower looked much like the inside. It was stone and dirt. It was dark and poorly lit. There were only a handful of people scattered around the round room. Every five feet was a door where you would come in through. Lawanna was one of the handful that was in the room. Among the others she remembered a few. She remembered the three brothers, she remembered the boy in the purple hat, she remember the man who dressed like a clown, she remembered the talking ninja, and of course she knew Coffee and Toffee next to her.

One of the doors opened and a man feel to the ground. One of the brothers said he was dead. He was the main topic among everyone who was talking.

"Gon...Everyone..."

Lawanna didn't look away from the over sized clock that hung down from the ceiling. Each second that passed was a second less until the third stage of the Hunter Exam was over. With less then one minute left Lawanna couldn't help but sigh and lose a little bit of hope. And then a door opened. She could hear what Hisoka said.

"Only Three of them..."

She almost lost her balance. She only saw three, too. Gon. Killua. And Kurapika.

"Gon! Killua! Kurapika!" Lawanna ran up them. "Where is Leorio?" No one answered her. Instead Leorio and Tonpa came through the door to join them. "Why is...he with you?" They all smiled.

"Well this is what happen-" Gon was cut off by the voice that spoke through the stone man.

"Time Is Up! The Third Stage Of The Hunter's Exam Is Over!" One of the doors opened, the light from outside was much too bright. And the wind much too strong-almost knocking a few off their feet. The smells and sights of bright green grass and trees made everyone happy. Standing next to the Air Ship was a man with glasses and a strange hair do. He smiled and introduced himself as Lippo; the Examiner of the Third Stage of the Hunter Exam. He congratulated everyone again and ordered everyone in the blimp-the next stage of the Exam was starting very soon. He shook each person's hand as they entered, those that allowed it anyway.

"That was a very smart idea, Boy. Good luck in the next part of the Exam." he told Gon. Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua all laughed. Lawanna was left to wonder why, when they got onto the air ship Gon and Killua explained everything. They told her about teaming up with Tonpa by force, Leorio's perverted stunt, being stuck in a small room for 50 hours, choosing a hard and difficult path to brake through to the fast and easy side, and everything else that had happened to them.

Lawanna smiled and listened to each word Gon told her. When he was done he asked about her experience in Trick Tower. Like him, she said everything that happened to her. They were still talking about it when they reached the next location for the Exam.

* * *

**A/N:**Like I said, this chapter is really short. I tried to make it longer but I didn't...sorry guys. That was a very quick three days though, huh. =] Hey, I know a way to make it just a little longer! I will type-write a paragraph. If you don't read the Authors Notes then that's fine. It just means that you will read a little less then the people who do read the Authors Notes. Anyways, again I would like to thank **RhiannonWolf**,** HunterXZain**, and **JoyPurple13** for all of the praise. I'm really glad you guys like this fic of mine.

Also, I know I say it every time but, I feel like I have to. I am a slow upload-er. I'm sorry. But really I can explain. You see a little while ago I got caught up in watching and reading Eyeshield 21. (It was great-I am now a Musashi fangirl and an Agon fangirl, sadly I even tried to do a one shot-poor attempt it was horrible). But I finished the Anime and the Manga! Yay! And then I found a drawing of Babbit-from Kodocha. Oh. Me. Godness. It was impossible for me to find the episodes online dubbed-and I'm sorry I just can't stand the subbed. The subs are worthless-and the voice didn't help, my head hurt for a week. And now I'm watching all of the Dragon Ball Z episodes. All 291! And I'm only on like 80...-_- But I hate DBZ Kai-the voices are all wrong! Blah!

Also I will probibly be even slower then normal this month, it's my birthday this month and it's turning out really weird. I don't talk to my family a lot- they havn't talked to me in about a year. And when I say talking I mean 'so nice weather we're having' 'how are you, you doing good' 'anything new with you'. How my family 'talks' is more like this 'go to hell' 'go out and play in the high way' 'I thought you were working as a pole dancer'. The truth, too, is that everyone has actually said those things to me. So I'm a little freaked out when they showed up at my work and were all nice to me. Scary...

Thanks for reading and now please review!


	11. Shiny Kurta

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Thanks for commenting! Thanks for all of your answers from the questions in chapter 9 and chapter 10. Sorry about the short chapter. I really am.

Here's my question for this chapter: If someone fav's you or your story do you feel that you have to check out their fic's? Or that you should add them to your list? You don't have to answer in a comment, just send me a message to answer the question like everyone last time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

#11: Shiny Kurta

Once the blimp had landed on the deck of ship, the Examinees were greeted by an older couple who introduced themselves to be Banner and Jinner. They explained to everyone that the ship they stood on was not just a ship that had sunk, but also a hotel that they ran together.

"A hotel made from a sunk ship?" Lawanna asked but no one answered. "That's so neat."

"This is a hotel?" someone asked. The shinny-headed ninja walked up to the couple.

"That's right. This ship has been renovated into a first class hotel." Jinner repeated. He went on to repeat the list of notable celebrity's that had stayed at the hotel. He was interrupted by Hanzo.

"Look, all I need to know is if you two are the Examiners or not." They only looked at each other and smiled.

"That is a very good question. Speaking of the Exam, we have a message to give you all." Banner said.

"It went something like; 'To everyone who has made it this far, relax for a few days. The fourth part of the Exam will start in three days.' I think." Everyone jumped up with joy and a few even hugged whoever was next to them.

"This is great!"

"We all get a break!"

"Some rest will do us all good!"

"That will be 10 million Jines per person."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, feet in mid step. They all turned to the cheerful Banner and Jinner. Everyone voiced their concerns.

"I don't have any money, let alone 10 million Jines..."

"That's what it costs?"

"Yeah, right."

"This is ridicules."

"This is beyond ridicules. This is bull shit."

"I could buy and sell you crazy old people with that much."

"Um, excuse me, but is there some kind of discount for kids with no money?"

"Who cares about discounts? Their old and weak- I say we just kill them, throw them into the sea, and take a room." (A/N: That was Killua. I just scared myself...do you think he would actually do that?)

"I'm sorry, but if you can't afford to pay then you can't stay here."

The old couple never replaced their smiles.

"Whatever then. Bye-Bye!" Leorio walked off waving from the group. "I'd rather sleep out in the woods somewhere anyway!"

"You can't last three days." Kurapika took a step out of the crowd. Leorio froze mid-step, his hands still shoved deep down in his pockets. He twisted around and glared at Kurapika.

"And. What. The. Hell." Leorio spoke one word each time his foot touched the ground. Finally he reached the other. "Is that suppose to mean?"

"On an island this small the problem is water. I doubt there will be many fresh water ponds or streams here. And I don't think it will rain-either. And even if it does rain you wouldn't have enough strength back to pass the fourth stage of the Exam." Leorio was quiet for a long minute.

Then he dropped to his knees and grabbed at the sky.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

The same smile on his face, Jinner spoke up.

"Calm down, now, we offer to meet people like you half way."

"Half way?" Leorio mimicked the two words. He blinked and almost smiled himself when Jinner nodded his head.

"What do you have to trade?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You see, me and my husband also run a small Antique shop. As you can see there are a number of ship reck around here, almost all of them I would bet has some kind of treasure that sunk down with the ship. You can go have a look around at the ships and bring back anything of value." Banner smiled.

"The nicer the item, the nicer the room." Jinner added.

And so everyone was off. Darting out to the ships they wasted no time in tossing wood out of their way, spilling out the items of chest, looking around in the ships for anywhere that could have been a hiding place for anything that could have been worth stealing. Leorio was on his fourth ship and still had nothing to take back. He sighed and threw back his head to look up at the sky.

"I think those old geezers are taking advantage of us." he said.

"Why do you think that?" Lawanna asked from next to him.

"Because, well, look at us!" he shouted, pointing out to everyone in the water and on drowned ships. When she didn't answer him he looked down. She was crouched down next to him, in front of her was Rishley. Up ahead, a bit further towards the water, was a stranger looking lizard then Rishley. Bright red with yellow spikes down it's back and long tail. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Is that your cousin, Rishley?" she asked.

"Hey! Don't do that! It could be dangerous."

As if on cue the bright colored lizard chomped down on one of the girl's fingers. Rishley, angry, lunged out at it. But with Lawanna holding him back, the bigger animal was able to escape into the water. She let herself fall to the sandy ground. "I told you!"

"I think that you're over thinking things, Leorio." she giggled and ran off to the ocean. He went in the same direction after her.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Hanzo shouted from the water. With only his head and arm stretched above the water he gasped for air. Other's from the boats glared at him with envy.

"Wow." Kurapika, Lawanna, and Leorio looked down from a ship. "That's the crown of The Tragic Prince! His ship was lost at sea all the way back in the 16th century."

"How do you know all that?"

"Anyone who wants to be a Hunter will know that." Leorio frowned for the countless time that day, the frown turning into a scowl as he watched Hanzo balance the crown on his nose like a performing animal. (A/N: That was one of my favorite parts of that episode. I don't know why but I kind of like the loud ninja.)

"Hey! I found something, too!"

Gon's head and both his arms were above the water's surface holding up a very shinny staff. Gold and covered in jewels. Like before Kurapika explained what was found. Leorio's face twisted into something strange. Once it returned to normal he striped down to his boxer shorts and dove into the water with a splash.

"Or that could have been a bed post."

"I guess we should start looking, too."

* * *

Lawanna ran to meet up with Gon. Before she could greet him, though, Tonpa stood in her spot. She didn't hear everything that was said. By the time she got close enough she heard:

"I can't dive that deep. I bet you could do it."

"Alright, hold this and I'll try to get it." Gon handed over the golden bed post that had jewels like a staff. Tonpa pointed out to a ship that was mostly underwater. Gon dove down. Satisfied with himself Tonpa turned and chuckled, mumbling about how he could now pay for a room. Before Lawanna could say anything a plate was thrown and now cut off his escape route. On the next boat over stood Killua, a plate in hand that was ready to be used.

"You're not cheating, are you old man?" he asked.

"Of course not. I would never do anything like that-" A plate cut him off. "I was going to give it back to him. Honest. Hey do you want to trade for that golden goblet? Oh! Or maybe for the-" The jeweled goblet was also thrown, hard enough to knock Tonpa to his feet.

"Me and Gon are working together. While he dives and gets the treasure, I'm up here guarding it." Gon resurfaced just seconds later and told the three that, in fact, there was treasure in the ship that Tonpa had pointed out. According to Gon, what he had found thanks to the older man was worth much more then what they had already collected. The chest full of golden items was handed to the man, who tumbled down into the water. Killua jumped down and dove under with Gon. Lawanna sighed.

"Hey, there. Any luck yet?"

Lawanna turned around to whoever spoke to her. She smiled and ran up to the two.

"Us neither."

"Cookie! Toffee!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but, the dish's aren't worth much unless it's a complete set. If you would have been able to find them all you could have gotten a better room." Jinner told Examine # 53. Banner gave him her warm smile along with a key, telling him where the room was, and that it was a second class room. Next in line was Gon and Killua. Holding open the lead of a chest filled beautiful shinning jewels. Jinner took one out and examined it. Naming all the flaws and handing a second class room key to the boys, Killua's face changed into the scowl Leorio had on earlier. And walking up to the table where Jinner and Banner were, was Leorio himself carrying a heavy case. Opening the case up, though, was only filled with cannon balls. Leorio fell to the ground almost bursting out into tears.

Making his way and moving pass Leorio was Kurapika. Holding up a pendent with red stones he told Jinner what it was.

"I'm afraid it isn't worth much and will only get you a second class room."

"No, I have no intentions on selling it nor trading it for a room." he told the man and pulled it back into his own hands. "I was hoping that since you are the owner you'd be able to tell me how it ended up around here." Pointing to the ship he had gotten the pendent from he begged for the couple to tell him the answers to his questions.

"That ship reek was here when we took ownership of the hotel. But it sounds like you know much more about the Kurta Clan than I could ever hope to learn." Handing a key to the blond boy he wished him luck.

The one's who came up to Jinner and Banner was the newly formed trio that meet in Trick Tower. Holding a chest of their own they marched. One after the other was told the same thing.

"Separately what you've got isn't worth much. Not even for a third class room." Banner told them.

"If you put it all together, however, you have just enough for a second class room." Jinner smiled.

"Deal!" Cookie dropped her chest and took the key. Lawanna and Toffee followed. "Why are you following? You're not staying in my room. No boys allowed." Toffee followed anyway, the smile on his face matching the one on the older girl.

* * *

By now the day was leaving and the dark sky of night was taking over. Mostly everyone was in their rooms, even though they shared with a room mate and competition. In her room with her newest acquaintance Lawanna stared out the window. She watched a half submerged ship burn. She was already looking out her window before it had started on fire. She swore she saw a blond boy go in first, then the taller figure. Once they had come back out and the sunken ship burst into more flames. The fire was beautiful, she couldn't look away on her own. Help arrived in the form on a horn. The fog horn was so loud it seemed like it could have shattered the glass, like it had done to everyone's ear drums.

Things didn't get any quieter after that. Cookie and Toffee, like before, argued about every little thing.

Behind the south wall of the room was the shouting and complaints of the temperature from Hanzo.

Behind the north wall was scratching, the three guessed from the man and monkey. Noted that their room mate was the tall, scary, and clicking man.

Singing and more shouts came from down the hall way.

On top off all that, a snake had popped it's head out of the toilet, leaving everyone to slowly walk out of the room and move the dresser in front of the door.

Hours later the ship was dark and finally quiet. But it should never be quiet for too long.

Feeling Rishley attached to her shoulder, jumping over the second bed with half asleep Cookie and Toffee, opening the door and running down the hall way; Lawanna was where she had first stepped foot on the ship. Looking around in the crowd she could see Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika mixed in with the others. Now, looking above, she saw the logo of the Hunter Association. She was sure she did, even through the blinding lights. The wind from the propellers was dying down as the air ship got higher and floated away.

"Their leaving us...but why?" Holding onto Rishley tight Lawanna ran up to the other's. No one had an answer.

* * *

Yeah, so I know. Short chapter. But, I'm half way done on the chapter 12! Isn't that great? Awkward burst of energy...any who...please review!


	12. A Storms A Commin!

**A/N: **Sorry I've made you guys wait so long for all my short chapters. I'm trying to go as fast as I can. Thanks for reading and commenting. You're all so nice!

Also, I know I didn't spell the island name right, I'm sorry. I went back and corrected all the name mistakes I could, so if there are any left I am sorry.

Thank you to **Risa737** for all the nice things she's said about this story.

Thank you to **RhiannonWolf** for helping me with everything. I couldn't have gotten this many chapters up without her.

Thank you to **HunterXZain**, who has a really cute and funny story.

* * *

# 12: A Storms A Commin'!

Everyone had their own ideas of why Jinner and Banner had left. Most were negative, with the two of them waiting until everyone else was asleep to leave so quickly. A lot of them thought it had to do with the treasure. But, to everyone's surprise, in the management room was everything brought to the couple. Nothing missing or out of place, if anything the treasure was cleaner and sparkled a bit more. Now, out of idea's of why the couple would leave so quick in the dead of night, all the Hunter Exam Examinees littered the ship's deck.

"I guess we really should have seen this coming." Leorio said then jumped off of the ship's railing.

"But why would they just leave us all here? Without a note or anything." Lawanna asked. She sat in the middle of Killua and Gon.

"I think them leaving without taking any of the treasure is enough to give us a hint." Kurapika crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What if they just forgot it?"

"No, Gon, I don't think that they forgot it."

"So then this is another part of the Exam?"

"We can't be sure. We just don't have enough information to-"

Kurapika was cut off by the voice of Ponzu, #246. She waved her arms in the air gathering as much attention as possible. Telling everyone that she thought she had found something that was out of place, everyone who heard her gathered and made their way up the stairs leading to the Communication part of the ship. (A/N: I have no idea. I know nothing about ships, so sorry, that was the only thing I could think of calling it.)

The room was nothing nice to look at, and after seeing the dark and dusty room mostly everyone left. That was a good thing, not everyone would have been able to fit in such a small room of course. Pokkle was already there, he waved for Ponzu to hurry in and invited the other's; Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Cookie, Toffee, Hanzo, and Lawanna in as well. Fiddling with the radio buttons, Gon asked if it was broken. Hearing through the earphones he shook his head no.

"It still works." he told him and continued to get a single, anything but static.

"We don't know why, but we can't get a single. No matter what channel we tune into all we pick up is static." Ponzu moved to Pokkle's side.

"Okay. And what does that mean?" Leorio pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Well for one thing it means that we can't contact anyone for help." Pokkle said and scooted his chair out a bit. He turned around and looked at everyone in the room. "It's weird. Like we've been stranded here."

A moment of silence was broken by Gon. Asking if anyone had heard what he could hear, he only got raised eyebrows as his answer. After a second moment of silence, it was broken again.

"We shouldn't' just stand here and do nothing. In stead of this I say we all split up and look around the ship for clues. Anything that will help us figure out what is going on here." Agreeing it was a good idea they all left. Hanzo was the last to leave, he suggested that Ponzu and Pokkle stay and work on finding a signal, then he ran and caught up with Lawanna.

Gon and Killua, Toffee and Cookie, and Hanzo and Lawanna. Those were the six of them split into three groups to find some clues.

* * *

Meeting everyone else back on deck were the six who left in search of clues. The search turned up little clues, but soon would be useful and great knowledge.

Cookie and Toffee weren't able to find anything, everyone knew why. You're not able to look around the entire ship if you're only in one room with your faces' against each other's. But no one choose to say anything.

Killua and Gon, also, weren't able to find anything in the lowest part of the ship. They doubted that their would be any clues hidden underwater in green algae.

Hanzo and Lawanna had much better luck in their search. They both held up the measuring items they had found.

That caused Leorio to jerked the box he had found out in front of his chest.

"Well look at what I found! And there's enough for each of us to have one!" he said a bit too loud. Picking one up with her free hand Lawanna asked what it was. "You mean...you don't know what a compass is?" She shook her head no.

"We'll show you how to use it later, okay?" Killua rolled his eyes and looked back at the blond. "What are you holding?"

"I found this." Kurapika held out the torn paper out. When asked what it was he explained more about it. "It's a map. This is the island we are on now." Pointing to the round shape on the map he traced a line that lead off the paper.

"A route to a different island?" Toffee scratched the top of his head.

"That's what he just said you idiot." Cookie took a deep breath.

"So those old people left all this here for us to find?"

"That's what it looks like, idiot."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? While the ocean is nice and calm let's get a move on."

"You are such an Idiot!"

A few people backed away from the arguing duo. Lawanna reassured everyone that they would be fine, this happened all the time, the only one who should be worried was Toffee because Cookie didn't hold back while she played around, they are just joking around.

"They did this all during Trick Tower?" Gon's mouth was close to hitting the iron floor of the ship.

"She's right." Kurapika's words were enough to silence the shouts. Cookie's hands were no longer fists and Toffee wasn't ducking behind Lawanna. "Just because we have a map now doesn't make much of a difference. We don't know how far the island is and how long it would take us to reach it. If we don't know how long it would take to get there-we won't know how much water to bring." It was quiet for a moment. And then...

"So? We can't just take as much food and water as we can carry and then-"

"Stop being an idiot." Cookie's look changed. It was far more hateful then any other time when she called Toffee an Idiot. "What if this is a trap?"

"She's right, again. Every other faze in the Hunter Exam has been full of traps. You can't assume that it isn't a trap unless you are 100% sure that it isn't. This island, Zefil Island, we have no way of knowing if it is safe."

"C'mon Kurapika. You can't be so suspicious about everything." Leorio slumped down with an arm around the other boys' shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"I am not trying to stop anyone who wants to leave now. I just think that it would be better if we all waited until night fall and used the stars to chart our course."

"Night! Are you crazy! If we do that then we waist a whole day!"

"I agree with Kurapika."

"I think we should go for the island."

And like that the remaining Examinees were split into two groups. One group that would proceed this mysterious situation with caution. The other would act on impulse.

"It must be possible to get to the other island within two days."

Everyone turned to the new voice. #384. He walked down the stairs and to the group, one hand on his hip. Even more tension.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, Kid, the water tank is almost out of water."

And even more tension was added.

"The Hunter Association gave us three days 'off', right. We spent one of them salvaging for treasure. That leaves us with two left, today and tomorrow."

"That makes sense!"

Everyone one the side that voted to go to the island ran for a boat of their own, ignoring the shouts of protest. Toffee was one of the ones who ran off after a quick 'see ya'.

"Why did you do that?" Cookie asked inching closer to the man.

"You could have just put a lot of people in danger." Kurapika joined her.

"I'm getting rid of the competition. That's all part of the Exam. I really don't care what happens to anyone else here, gotta look out for me, myself, and I." #384 turned around and headed for a boat. A short second later Cookie turned away from the others and walked off on her own. On her way everyone could make out the mumble of 'I don't care what happens either.' She was soon out of sight.

"Look, Kurapika." Leorio took advantage of the silence. "I understand where you are coming from and I know that you think it's best to wait...but Guetta made some sense." (A/N: I have no idea how to spell his name. I'm sorry, please feel free to correct me.)

"All I'm trying to do is tell everyone to careful. We don't' know what could happen next."

"I know you are, but not everyone here will listen to you..."

"Well, whatever." Cookie's voice came from behind everyone. She had come back.

"What do you mean 'whatever'?"

"If he wants to go to Zebil Island then let him. We'll just have to beat him there." a smile was on her face. A smile that reminded everyone that they were in the Hunter Exam and it was eat or be eaten.

"We all agree with Kurapika; proceed with caution. However, I think that we shouldn't just wait around, until it gets dark we should use the daylight to the fullest." Hanzo looked at everyone who hadn't left. "We should split up again and look around the ship again. Try to find anything that can help us get to the island."

"Good idea, Baldy. C'mon Gon, we'll go back to that one place we found." Killua and Gon were off.

"Me and Lawanna will go looking around together." Cookie said and walked behind the shorter girl. She pointed to Kurapika and Leorio. "You two can team up, too, right?" Kurapika and Leorio both nodded their heads. "And that leaves you, the Ninja. What will you do?"

"I'll try and talk some sense into these guys."

"Why bother? Cut down the competition."

"The more people we have working on our side the better our chances are." Raising her hand and only letting one finger flip up, Cookie turned around and walked off to search the ship, Lawanna followed.

"That was a little uncalled for..."

* * *

Hanzo was trying his best to convince the other's that they were only waiting timeand that they would only fail. He was ignored the whole time the others were heaving a ship up right. Declaring they would plug up the holes and scoop out the water then be off, they finally acknowledged him. They told him to mind his own business, shut up, go back to his friends, and many other inappropriate things. Calling him a cue-ball they climbed aboard the ship.

"I'm not actually bald, you know? I shave my hair-anyone who's serious about martial arts does it!" (A/N: I remember being a little kid and watching Dragon Ball, I think Krillin says something like that when he meets Goku for the first time.) He frowned and turned back to where he had left.

Meeting only Leorio, Lawanna, and Cookie at the ships' deck he told them about his unsuccessful try's. Leorio frowned and shook his head, he said he found nothing. The girls both shook their heads.

"The only thing we found was a piece of candy." Lawanna told them.

"Really?" Leorio's eye's sparkled.

"Yeah, but Cookie ate it."

"Oh..." Leorio was sad. She told him that it was good, nice and sweet, that it was watermelon flavor. It was obvious that she was enjoying crushing Leorio. Hanzo stopped her.

"I just don't get this part of the Exam." he told them. They agreed with him. "We have no instructions at all. There are exactly enough compass's for everyone of us, an incomplete map. We're stuck on a half-sunk battle ship. It makes no sense."

"And then there is all the treasure the old couple left behind." Lawanna turned to the ocean.

"And all of those ships..." Leorio sighed.

"It all makes no sense! I'm so made I could just hit Toffee in the face and knock all his teeth in!" It wasn't hard to tell Cookie was the one who was most frustrated.

Gon and Killua came running up to the group of four. Out of breath Gon looked up at them.

"Can you guys hear that?" he asked with his hands on his knees. Everyone looked at whoever was next to them.

"...No..."

"He keeps saying he can hear something strange out in the ocean." Killua told them, shedding little light on the situation. "All I could hear were the waves." Gon stood up and looked at Lawanna.

"Can you hear it?" he ask pointing. She shook her head. "Yeah, see, you can." Taking the time to look where he was actually pointing, Rishley stared blankly at Gon from Lawanna's shoulder.

"He can...talk to animals?"

* * *

Not wanting to waste anymore time, it was agreed that trying to convince the other's would be nothing more then fighting a losing battle. After that everyone who was on Kurapika's side was gathered and meet in the ships' control room. Everyone decided on Hanzo and Kurapika to be the leaders, the one's in charge. It was close to sunset now, the sky wasn't close to the calm blue it was earlier, but now was mixed with tones of orange, red, and yellow. Gon and Killua were notably absent from the group.

Stepping forward Hanzo and Kurapika gave out orders on what needed to be done next. Though, he didn't give many orders, instead he went on about ninja and the ninja way. Gon and Killua came running into the room, once again breathless. With a small book in his hands, he handed it over to Kurapika. Hanzo began to give out real orders while Kurapika began to read the book.

Once everyone understood what was expected from them they left. All attention was on the blond as he explained what the book was.

"It's a log book from the Captain of this ship." he told everyone. More and more was revealed about the ship, and even Zebil Island. "It would only take us less then a day to get there from here in a small boat."

And then Ponzu gave her report from the Communication room below. She told them something was changing in the atmosphere. Looking out the windows you could see the birds fly off and away from the island. Even the small lizard on Lawanna was shaking uncontrollably. It was easy to see that something bad was coming.

By now practically all who wanted to leave to the island in the beginning were ready. The repairs on the ship's they choose were all complete. All that was left for them was to load up with water and food. They all failed to notice the strange change in the sky off in the distance. Gon informed everyone that he could hear the same strange sound as before. Rishley hissed.

"You're right! It is getting closer!" The short conversation between Gon and Rishley was cut even shorter by Killua. He told everyone he could now hear the strange sound too, coming out from the water.

"'The first storm front will began at dusk tomorrow morning. We will abandon this ship, as it is our only option.'"

Half listening to Kurapika and half watching the other's sail off, and even fly off, was all anyone could do now. In an instant the calm waters were thrashing around! The winds blew against everyone out! Whoever was in the hot air balloon was now out of the air and in the ocean. A tornado was forming in the distance. It was getting bigger and larger-no one was sure if it was because it was getting closer or if it was just adding to itself.

They all watched as a ship was sucked into the warp, Kurapika held back Gon. There was nothing he could do. But when #384's boat was getting sucked in like the one before, Gon moved passed his friend and dove into the water. Those who went after Gon were pushed back by the violent waves. Hanzo ordered everyone into the ship while Kurapika ordered for the life boat to be lowered.

Gon was able to make it to the small boat Guetta had left on. He shook off the water like a dog would and told the man he came to help. When asked how he could he got his fishing rod. Once the lifeboat with Hanzo and Killua was in sight he cast the line. Working as a perfect team, Killua caught the lure and connected it with the safely rope brought along. The fishing line was on tight, so he tossed it back to the other two. Everyone onboard the old battle ship pulled the rope. Hanzo laughed at the sight.

"None of them listened to my orders, they all disobeyed their Captain." he laughed again.

"You wanted to get rid of the composition, right?" Killua sent a glare over at Guetta. "Looks like you couldn't look after yourself, huh. They all helped you." Guetta didn't say anything, he only looked down into the black water.

* * *

Once Gon, Guetta and the others were safely back on the ship everyone took cover inside from the harsh winds. Even inside, though, the wind sounded angry. The wind and rain bashed against the old ship causing it to creek and occasionally tilt. Soon the wind died down and the rain stopped. They all looked out the window at the calm again ocean.

"That was it?"

"No, in the next 24 hours a second wave is going to be coming." Kurapika said with his nose deep in the Captive's log book. He took a step and turned around, pointing up. "In the next 24 hours there will be nothing left of this island."

Fear covered everyone's face and silence fell over them.

But out of nowhere, Lawanna dared to brake the silence. She shouted and ran to the railing of the ship. Pointing down in the water on a floating piece of wood was someone familiar to her and Cookie. Gasping and then jumping Cookie left. No one followed her.

"Toffee!" Cookie's screams were much louder then Lawanna's calls.

The drift wood and Toffee were pulled to the bottom of the ship. After a moment of nothing Toffee went into a coughing fit. On her knees in front him looking down at him was Cookie. He coughed on last time before she balled up her hands and knocked Toffee in the head with the fist she just made. Toffee didn't avoid it, instead he took it head on. He wrapped his arms around her and melted to the ground with her. She looked at him with a scowl of hate but eyes of sadness, nothing but sad was on his face. A long pause overcame the room and no one spoke- no one else dared to brake the silence. They all waited patiently, even though they were all on edge. And then...

"You know when you just look at me like that I think you want to kill me." he told her and loosened his grip a bit.

"Whenever I'm with you I want to kill you!" she said and pulled him closer, she didn't hide the fear in her voice, or the anger. She didn't hide the tears of relief, either.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh me gosh! You guys, right now, as I am typing, my room is like 100 degrees! No lie. Okay, maybe not 100 but pretty damn close. I would guess around 97 or 98. The reason why? My Iguana. I just made a new cage for him out of my dresser and I don't know how-but he keeps getting out. Normally that's not a problem. But now that he's gotten older he's going through that faze of attacking everything. Damn Iguana Hormones! So you see I have to keep my bedroom door shut so he doesn't attack my kitten or any of the other small animals we have running loose in our house. ^.^; Plus my Momma is terrified of him-I have no idea why. With his heat lamp and the houses' heater always on and the door shut-there's no way for the hot to get out, so it's really hot in my bedroom!

So here is my question for this chapter: What is the strangest/weirdest pet you have ever had? Most people have cats, dogs, hamsters, fish, birds for pets, I know few people (only three) who have had odd pets. Me, right now, I have chinchilla, and an iguana (plus cats, dogs, a bird, and a turtle). When I was younger we had crabs and frogs. I guess lots of people have those kinds of pets, but where I live they are not that common. So, what is the most uncommon pet you have ever had?


	13. Pass The Storm

**A/N:** I'll get right to the point- Thank You All For Reading! *HUG* I would like to, and am going to, thank RhiannonWolf, HunterXZain, and Risa737. They are so nice. And now for this chapter's question: Do You Remember Who Was The First Person Was Who Reviewed Your First Story? If You Do, Do You Still Talk To Them? I remember who it was for me, Thank You Rhia! =]

Also, I know I've been super slower then always. But I can explain. I was about half way done with this chapter when my computer got a virus and I lost everything. But I got it done, so, on with the story!

* * *

#13: Passing Storm

Now that Toffee was safely being beaten by Cookie it was time to deal with the next problem. The storm that was going to submerge everyone underwater, making them fail the Hunter Exam, if they didn't think of a plan quick. But it seemed like it was going to be impossible to beat the ocean and storm. The ships around were in no shape to be sailing without a number of repairs. Even if the ships were repaired they wouldn't stand a chance against the monstrous waves, though.

Then the idea came from the one everyone should have expected. At first it seemed just as foolish and impossible as the idea of using the already sunken ships to sail. But after taking time to think and weigh the options- it wasn't so bad.

"We _can_ use this ship!"

"It still does seem a little risky, Gon."

"Not to mention crazy."

"Does the engine even still work?"

"That's a stupid question to ask me. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Lawanna puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at Killua next to her.

"Assuming that the engine still does work, will this old thing be able to get us to Zebil Island?"

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio stood in front of the engine to see if, in fact, it did still work.

"I think that it is possible." Kurapika took charge. "We should go and take one last look at the ships' condition then meet back here." Everyone nodded their head and split up into twos to take one more look around.

* * *

By the time they all got back, Hanzo had laid out the blue prints to the ship. Listing to what everyone had found out about the ships' current state he was silent for a minute. They talked over the plan, then they talked it over again, once more after that, and now again to be positive everyone understood what to do.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get the ship away from the island. We just have to figure out a way to do it. Then it will be easy to do the rest." Hanzo looked out of the window as he spoke about the island and ship. "I can trust you to think a way up to get us separated from this island. Right?"

A man stepped out from the crowd and rubbed his nose. He kept his smirk on his face as he moved his hands to his hips.

"There are a lot of explosives on this ship. And if there aren't enough I can make some." He told everyone. "I can blow us out of here no problem."

"Now we need to deal with the watch tower." Hanzo faced the crowd. "We need to deal with that before we use the explosives. The watch tower is completely molded into the island."

"All we need to take care of that is more explosives." The man from before said, he quickly added a 'by the way my name is Kyu' before he was questioned by Lawanna.

"Will there be enough?"

"No. We should use the ships' cannons to blast away from the island and get the watch tower loose."

"This piece of junk ship has cannons?" Killua raised an eyebrow. Kurapika ignored him and continued about the cannons.

"If there is continues rounds of cannons firing at the island it should be enough to loosen the tower and even give us a push towards the sea."

"We would need to send power to the cannons." Pokkle said. "Do we even have any ammunition?" No one was sure why Leorio began to laugh the way he did.

"If we are going to use the cannons we need to get the engine working. Where is the engine room?" Hanzo put his finger on the blueprint in front of him where the room would be. After memorizing the shortest route to take, Pokkle and Ponzu left to the engine room.

"I think that we should try to balance out the ship with the water. We should be able to do this if we send it to the-"

"What do you mean balance out the ship?" Hanzo turned his head to the reptile carrying girl.

"Half of this ship was renovated into a hotel, so it's heavier on one side. If we don't even the ship out then we would just sink when we blasted away from the island. Understand?" The girl nodded her head. "Now, the turbines are also a problem. They are probably covered a lot of seaweed, they won't be able to spin, in other words, we would just go in the direction the sea wants to take us." Kyu took a step forward and spoke up.

"If we blow the roof off of the storage room then water should flow that way." It was decided that was a good idea.

"Me and Killua will help, too!" Gon smiled pointing to himself and his friend.

"We will?" Killua raised one of his eyebrows and tried to get away, but Gon had a tight hold on him.

"We'll clear off all of the seaweed."

"We will?"

"Yup!"

"No way, Gon, that sounds like a lot of work." Killua was much easier to convince then he let on to the others. Only a few were left in the room now. They all tried to hide the worried looks behind a mask of bravery.

"That all of the problems. All we have to do now is try and fix everything."

"Do you think we can make it? By the second….wave…." Leorio asked. His face was serious but his tone was nervous. He asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I think that we will just have to make it." Kurapika said folded his arms in front of his chest, his eyes' closed. Hanzo nodded his own head. "If all of us want to make it to Zebil Island then we will have to. It's the only way, teamwork."

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" the few that were left in the room cheered and followed Leorio running.

* * *

And so everyone did a job. Making explosives, then placing them in the right spot, and moving on to repeat. Taking as big a breath as you could, jumping down from the ship, swimming in the water underneath the ship, and clearing off as much seaweed before you had to go up for air and dive down again. Memorizing all you could and double checking the ship's interments. Receiving and giving instructions.

"All of the cannons we found aren't damaged at all. They should be able to fire. We weren't able to find any cannon shells on the ship. I hope Leorio has better luck." On the other side of the ship was Leorio. He voiced his concern for his own safety, asking if the diving suit was really safe. He never got an answer, the helmet was shoved on his head and he was pushed off of the ship.

The dark clouds in the sky out above the sea were getting closer and closer. The wind was picking up, too. The water seemed to be as dark as the far-off clouds. And in time that seemed to had passed by too quick, the sun was going down, taking the bright blue sky away and leaving the red and orange to watch over everyone. And everyone was ready. That's what everyone thought.

Ignoring the mini-tsunami that was getting less mini by the minute, Gon dove back into the ocean. Hanzo held back Killua as he explained everything to Kurapika above. Only seconds later Kurapika himself explained the situation.

"The tornado and the ship are getting closer to each other! The wind pressure is going to increase as well as the waves! In 10 minutes we will fire the first round of cannons! We will continue fire at the island until we are freed from it, then we will start the engine! All be on standby, waiting!"

* * *

It was almost unbearable for those who were standing out on the ship's deck. They were all waiting in the freezing rain, harsh winds, and approaching tornado to make sure that Gon and Leorio came back up. But as the minutes went by and by the hope left with the wind. Then the lights went out, all the power going to the cannons. Everyone was up to their knees and even hips in water. Tonpa was the first to complain about losing his sense of direction in the darkness. He was also the first to get swept away from the wave that came.

"We should go inside and help with the cannons." Cookie said, her hand on Lawanna's shoulder. She didn't give the younger girl a chance to say anything, and instead turned her in the direction of semi-dry inside. The firing of the cannons came next.

One after the other, after the other, after the other they came. Each time they hit the rock they exploded into a boom that shook the ship. After the short while that seemed longer the first found was over. And then they heard him, Gon. It was definitely Gon. He yelled from the water below, his free hand waving to Tonpa. The dim beam from the flashlight surprised Lawanna and Cookie, but they were still able to get the rope to bring Gon and Leorio back onto the ship.

The three waisted no time in getting the other two back onto the deck of the now moving ship. Hearing Kurapika's voice echo around made them understand what was going on. Just like Kurapika said, the ship road the tides and moved more out to sea and away from the rock. With the power of the second round of cannons it was enough to fully remove the ship from the rock. But one wave was just too high.

It hovered over the ship for a moment then let itself crash down onto the floating metal. It took just as much time for the water to go back into the ocean as it did for the water to fall down. When it was gone only one thing was said.

"Gon is missing!" Toffee and Killua ran out to Tonpa, Leorio, Cookie, and Lawanna asking what was going on. They told the two that Gon was gone.

"What happened?" Toffee asked looking at them.

"I think we hit something when the wave put us underwater." Tonpa said with a shrug.

"What did we hit?" Lawanna asked.

"A rock, most likely. The area here is full of 'em." For the second time that day Lawanna puffed her cheeks at the assassin.

"What are we going to do about Gon?" Cookie asked.

"What are we going to do about that?" Everyone looked where Toffee was pointing, which was out into the ocean at the tornado getting closer then before.

Before anyone could say anything the cannons were fired. This time away from the rock and out into the ocean. Out into the tornado. Everyone cheered as the ship pushed back away from the tornado. They all made their way inside the ship in the small semi-dry room. And for a mysterious but happy surprise was Gon. He was wet and asleep.

It wasn't too long before morning came with the sun. When the sun came up it seemed like the waters' calmed down and the tornado vanished. The Hunter Blimp also came with the voice of Lippo, the Third Stage Examiner.

"My, My." His voice rang from the sky. "You sure are an interesting bunch. I would like to say congratulations, again, to those that have passed the extra part of the third stage of the Hunter Exam. Well done. All 30 (**AN: **I know that it's like 24 people in the anime but I like the number 30 more) of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said at the top, my computer got a virus so I had to start all over again. It was not fun at all. But, to be honest, I got caught up in a few other things, too. I started to watch Hana Kimi (Japanese Version). Ikuta Toma was so cute! I think that he should have ended up with Mizuki. Oh! Oh! Shirota Yu was really cute, too! But I really didn't like Oguri Shun as much as I hoped. But I knew I saw that guy somewhere before! It was in the GTO drama! And then I found out that he played in another one of my favorites; Hana Yori Dango. I remember that anime, waaaaay old. But I started to watch the HYD drama and couldn't stop, of course. Curly Curly Perm Jun wasn't too bad, but I'm a Rui FanGirl! I also watched a bunch more. I couldn't help it, Oguri Shun lead to Miura Haruma, he lead to Kamenashi Kazuya, and he lead to Kenichi Matsuyama, and then he lead to Eiji Wentz! All of them are very cute, by the way. Lol. So that's what's been up with me. Be kind and review! ^^


	14. Hide and Seek Part One

Okay, so to all (HAH! More like few) people who are reading this; I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I know it's been so long but welcome me back with open arms! I'm sorry! Anyways, now that I'm done with that I will move on to the fic. I'll ramble on a little more after at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hide and Seek (Part One)**

Lippo and the Chairman stood next to each other and looked at everyone who passed the bonus part of the Hunter Exam's third round. A second later a woman wheeled out a cart with a box on it. She stopped at the two men.

"We're almost to the end of our exam, aren't we?" Lippo asked. The Chairman nodded and Lippo went on. "Before we start the fourth round I need you all to draw lots." Almost everyone raised an eyebrow and repeated what was just said. "That's right, draw lots. Anyone with a brain could probably come to this conclusion, but to be on the safe side: there are as many lots in here as there are of all of you." A few people nodded their heads. "Each one of you will come up and pick a piece of paper out of the box."

"We'll go in order from who made it down to the bottom of Trick Tower first." Chairman Netero said and raised one of his fingers.

"That means your first, Mr.. Hisoka! Everyone else please make a line and stand in order." the girl shouted with a bubbly smile, but no one made a line until Hisoka had left. The blue-haired clown stepped forward and to the box, picked a card, and stared at if for a minute before walking off. "Be sure not to let anyone see your cards now!" the woman added with a wink.

What seemed like it took much longer than it should have, everyone had their own cards. Crowded around the Chairman and Lippo they all scratched their heads and tilted it to the side. "Each number you've drawn matches that of a fellow Examine among you and that number determine who who your opponent is." One gasp was heard and only a few jaws dropped. "This is going to be a game of Cat and Mouse."

"Cat and Mouse?" Gon asked. "What does that mean?"

"How do we know who is the Cat and who is the Mouse?" Lawanna asked.

Lippo snickered. "Cat and Mouse is a high risk game of Hide and Seek. You yourself determines who is the Hunter and the Hunted" he explained. "This means that you will have to steal the tag that matches the number card you drew from the lot."

"We have your number data saved; so we know which number you are and which number you've drawn as well. So feel free to take off your own number." the girl told everyone. And everyone hurried to take off their number tag, some even ripped small holes in their shirts.

Lippo cleared his throat and took a step to everyone.

"Like you were told before, you will be stealing your Mouse's number tag, it's worth 3 points. Likewise, your own number tag is also worth 3 points. Any other number tag is worth only 1 point. You will need 6 points total to pass this round."

"There are a number of ways of getting the 6 points you need to pass." the girl smiled and stood next to Lippo. "Like Examiner Lippo stated; you can take your Mouse's number tag, keep your own, and pass that way. Of course you can keep your own and steal 3 other Non-Mouse's number tag, and win this way. Or the hardest way (if you lose your own number tag and don't capture you Mouse's number tag): steal 6 Non-Mouse Tags." The woman ended with a smile on her face.

"You can pick any of those methods to gain your 6 points. You will be staying on Zivil Island for one week, it will be your battle field."

Chairman Netero took a step to be next to the other two.

"I have good news for all of you." he said. "You have all earned enough credits to come back next year, so please do. That is if you survive this year." (I know it's the chick that says that but I have a hard time remembering her name. I think it stars with a 'K', 'Keira', 'Kai', 'Kay', something like that.)

"Please remember that you may know who your own Mouse is, but you don't know who's Mouse you are." Lippo said before he and the Chairman left the girl with the group. She told everyone that Zibel Island was still hours away, but to be patient and use the free time to their advantage.

"Now please board the air blimp in a single file line. No pushing, shoving, tripping, or anything else. Thank you!" Everyone boarded and the air blimp took off. (I know that they are still on the ship, and don't go on the air blimp, but my fanfic so I say so).

* * *

The sail to Zivel Island was just as anyone expected it to be. Everyone was on guard and stayed to themselves.

"Look at us all." Leorio said to Kurapika next to him. "We were all friends escaping from the island. Now we're all the enemies of each other."

"We were always each other's enemies." he corrected Leorio. "We were all just helping ourselves by helping out each other."

Cookie and Toffee nodded their heads from their seats on the ground.

"Up until now we've been practicing our skills for a man hunt. And the man hunt is now." Cookie said.

"A man hunt, huh?"

Lawanna held Rishley close to her.

"That's a very good way of putting it, Blondie." a familiar annoying voice said from behind the five. (Okay, now if you've read RhiannonWolf's fic 'The Heart of a Hunter' you will understand this. If you haven't read it then you should, you don't know what you're missing. Rhia says it to Kurapika as a term of endearment. Tompa is saying it to be annoying, but everything is annoying about him, to me. Don't kill me Tompa fangirls and/or fanguys.)

The faces of five people turned deadly as they turned around to see the older man, Tompa.

"So what your saying is that the most skilled person will win and be the winner." he said and pumped out his chest, for some reason.

"Dude, no one said that but you..." Toffee mumbled.

"I'd say Hanzo is our biggest threat, he's a Ninja after all. He's so use to this kind of stuff he could do it blindfolded and one-handed."

"'Our'?" Leorio repeated.

"Then again their are the Amori Brothers. They can work together and gang up on each Brother's Mouse. So it's like a 3 against 1 fight no matter how you look at it."

"I hate you, go away." Cookie glared.

"And there's also Gereta and his blow darts. You know he's good at hunting, since he's a professional at hunting any and everything else." Tompa looked down Lawanna. "If you don't have any skills you can't even hope to pass this part of the Hunter Exam. What kind of skills do you have, kiddo?" With out saying a word Lawanna got up and ran the opposite way from Tompa. He laughed and walked away, too.

"Dude..."

* * *

"Hey." Lawanna said and waved as she rounded the corner, Rishley on her shoulder. Killua stared at the girl blankly and Gon waved. She walked up to the two and sat down next to Gon. It was quiet for a minute. Until...

"I got number 60...but I can't remember who that is..." Lawanna said looking down at water far below.

"I got 199. I don't remember who that is ether." Killua kept the conversation going.

"I got Hisoka's number, 44." Gon said with a semi smile.

"Hisoka?"

"Seriously? That's unlucky."

A second minute of silence went by.

"Are you scared?" Lawanna asked.

"Or happy?" Killua asked.

"A little bit of both I think." Gon smiled.

"All you need to do is steal his number tag, right? It isn't a face-to-face duel." Killua jumped up.

"He's right. There has to be a way to get it without fighting."

"There is a way." Gon sounded determined.

"It's still scary to think that you have Hisoka as your Mouse..."

"Let's just wish the best of luck to each other." Killua said and hoped on his skateboard and left. Not wanting a third moment of silence Lawanna stood up and took a few steps forward then turned to face Gon. "Good luck, Gon." Then she left him alone. It wasn't' long before they reached Zivel Island.

* * *

"Same as when you drew lots please leave the Air Blimp in the order you reached the bottom of Trick Tower! That means your first again, Hisoka!" Like before when drawing the lots Hisoka was the first to walk through the crowd. He walked off the Air Blimp, onto the sandy shore, and disappeared into the dark forest.

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

'I hope I'm not his Mouse.'

* * *

I know this is such a short chapter for as long as I've been gone. I thought that I should give you something, though. And you know I've been busy, really. But that's not the reason it took me so long. I don't know what's wrong with me, but for some reason I just don't ever feel like typing new chapters. I know what I want to type and I do want to type, I just don't ever feel like it. And when I do I get thrown off by the smallest thing or get tired really easy...so I've just been putting it off. I was actually thinking about ending my fic after this chapter or the next...but I'm not sure. So that's my question for this chapter: Would you rather me (or anyone on here) end a fic because it isn't finished, or wait forever for the new chapter? Leave a review and tell me.

Also, I want to thank everyone who's ever commented and reviewed this fic. RhiannonWolf, HunterXZain, Saiyajin Ohime-Sama, Risa737, JoyPurple13, yonet-chan, and anyone else I forgot (sorry). The same to everyone who's faved my fic too. Thank you so much!


End file.
